Hunted
by faithlessducks
Summary: Arthur doesn't banish Gwen from Camelot after the kiss. Merlin was able to keep the Zombie kiss a secret from everyone except Arthur. Blinded by rage, Arthur marries Gwen and life is difficult for the young Queen of Camelot. Arthur doesn't trust her. She plans her escape from Camelot. Last Banishment story ever! Merlin belongs to the BBC, not me.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen's breath caught in her throat as Arthur's grip tightened on her slender wrists. Biting her lips, she swallowed a mixture of surprise and pain. Her eyes lowered from molten pain and fury in his sapphire blue eyes.

"Listen to me very closely, Guinevere. You will return to your chamber. In the morning, you will smile at your maids. They will dress you in finery. You will walk with Elyan to our wedding. You will agree to our marriage. You will be my wife. You will share my bed. You will bear my children. You will never humiliate me like this again. Do you understand," Arthur stated calmly.

Gwen shook as her mind tried to understand Arthur's word.

"I don't know…. why… I did that with Lancelot," Gwen cried. Tears dropped from her swollen brown eyes.

Arthur gave her a slight shake. "Don't ever speak his name, ever," Arthur roared. "Do you understand?"

Gwen nodded meekly. "Yes, Arthur."

"Return to bed."

"Yes, Arthur."

"Guinevere…"

Gwen paused at the doorway; her dark head hung in shame. "Don't ever cross me again. Don't ever look at another man again."

"Yes, Arthur," Gwen whispered room into a cold night.

A/N: This is what I had planned for Wanted, and changed my mind. The story just won't leave me. Arthur is a bit dark, and Gwen becomes a bit cunning. The first part will be a bunch of Drabbles…. I plan to never write about "the banishment" once Series 5 airs. I have new Wanted coming and Starting Over is almost done.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly, Arthur caressed Gwen's trembling fingers as they celebrated their marriages. A tiny smile on Gwen face. Closing her eyes, she remember Arthur's kiss from their wedding. It was so different from before. It was long, harder as his hands rested possessively across her back. His eyes held a new dark desire.

Arthur loved Guinevere. He would never trust her again with anything. His mind charted a plan for his young wife. He would give her a daily list of duties. At all times, she would have a guard. Arthur stroked tiny circles on her hand. Guinevere was like a young doe.

Arthur motioned for Guinevere's maids to joy them.

Arthur brushed his lips across her shaking hand. "It's time for you to prepare for our wedding night."

Gwen opened her mouth to protest until she viewed coldness in Arthur's eyes. Nodding, she slipped away from Arthur's side.

"Tonight, give Camelot an heir," Gwaine shouted as everyone screamed their approval. Gwen flushed, and turned her face away from Arthur's sensual smile.

Merlin watched their exchange with fear mounting his brain._ What's wrong with them? _

Merlin waited until everyone resumed drinking to join Arthur.

"Why did you marry Gwen? Did you forgive her?"

Arthur took a sip of wine. "I'll never forgive her. I love Guinevere. I've waited a long time for her. She has a servant mentality. She needs to understand the rules of Nobles. I'm the only one to touch her. She'll learn."

"Or else what? You want to punish her?"

"Stay out of this. She's my wife, not yours."

Merlin shook his head. "I should have left her run off when she waited in your chamber."

"I'll hunt her down, and return her to Camelot."

Merlin recoiled from Arthur. His words reminded him of Uther. "Just remember that you love her. Don't hurt her tonight."

Hurt filled Arthur's eyes. "I'm not a monster. I would never force myself upon my wife."

"Words can hurt too."

"Where's Lancelot," Arthur demanded.

"Locked in his chamber."

"Free him in the morning. He's banished upon pain of death, if he ever returns to Camelot."

"How are you going to explain that?"

"He's going to the Northern Borders."

"Anything else," Merlin snapped

"Don't walk into my chamber in the morning," Arthur commanded.

"Don't hurt her," Merlin ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen nibbled on her fingers as she waited for Arthur to return to their chamber. His bed was warm and inviting adorned with rich covers and furs.

_I don't know why I kissed Lancelot. I don't love him. He's a friend. It was like I witnessed everything, and I couldn't stop it._

Gwen buried her head in her trembling hands as tears slipped from her eyes, splattering on a cold stone floor. She didn't move when the door opened slowly.

She could hear Gwaine, Percy, Leon and Elyan's voices shouting bawdy words to Arthur as he quickly slammed the door shut. Arthur hardened his heart to Gwen as she sat crying on his bed. Wordlessly, he placed his cloak on the wardrobe.

His strong hands removed his boots. His tunic flung carelessly unto the floor.

Silently, he watched his wife bawling on their bed. He hadn't seen her cry like that since Lancelot died. His anger flared as he approached a distraught Guinevere.

The bed dipped from Arthur's weight.

"Not even a hello, Guinevere?"

"Hello, Arthur," she whispered.

Arthur blinked as he clenched his jaw.

"The tears will not fall after tonight. We are a happy, loving couple for Camelot. Do you understand?"

Gwen nodded quickly.

Cupping Gwen's face, Arturo gazed deeply in her eyes. His fingers stroked away her tears. "I'll be a loving fair husband. Maybe, I'll trust you again… one day."

Gwen pressed her lips closed. "Why did you marry me?"

"Because, I didn't want you to run to him," Arthur spat. Hot tears filled his eyes. "I can't live without you. I love you so much, Guinevere."

Gwen attempted to turn her head from Arthur's blistering eyes. His fingers stroked her damp lips.

"I love you, Arthur. I do."

"Will be happy as long as you never utter that lie again. I don't want your love. I want you, and I have you until you die."

Arthur brushed his lips over her damp neck as his hands untied the ribbons on her nightgown. "I'll be gentle. I won't hurt you."

A/n: Don't worry Gwen will snap finally.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur stared at Edward, a young guard, assigned to provide protection to Gwen during the day without her knowledge.

"Sire, Queen Guinevere departed the castle shortly before noon. She walked around the lower town. She smelled flowers. She purchased a roll, and dried tea. Later, she went to her former home. I assume she made a pot of tea. Smoke appeared from the chimney. She stayed inside for a few hours afterward. She walked straight to the castle, and returned to your chambers.

Arthur nodded swiftly at Edward. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Sire." The young guard quickly strolled to the door.

"Edward."

"Yes, Sire?"

"Tell no one of this."

"Yes, sire."

8888

"How did you spend your day, Guinevere," Arthur asked casually over dinner. His blue eyes rested on her face, waiting to pounce.

A tight smile formed on Gwen's face. "I had a dress fitting. Afterwards, I went for a walk in the Lower town. I bought tea and a few rolls." Gwen smiled at a memory. "I had a bit of old Clover Honey at my old house. I went there, and I brew a pot of tea. I ate my rolls, and I sewed Merlin's birthday present. I returned home to make arrangements for Queen Annis' feast."

"You seemed to have a busy day." Arthur rose from the table. He brushed a kiss along Gwen's brow. He breathed in her calming lavender fragrance. Gwen soothed his battered soul.

"I'm a bit nervous about planning a feast for Queen Annis."

Arthur sipped his wine. "You are a wonderful hostess. You spent your life around royalty. I have faith in you."

Gwen was confused by Arthur's kind words. Usually, they made idle chitchat before they retired to bed. All of their problems disappeared when Arthur reached for her in the darkness of their chamber. Sunlight returned a dull ache to Gwen's soul. "How was your day, Arthur?"

"Meetings and training."

"Like what?"

"Nothing of your concern."

Arthur lived two lives, and Gwen wasn't invited in his inner thoughts. Crest fallen, Gwen hid her disappointment," Perhaps, we could go on a walk in a few days. People enjoy talking with you."

"Not tomorrow, the day after."

Happiness filled Gwen's heart. Impulsively, she raced from her chair, and threw her arms around Arthur. She buried her face in his shoulder._ He remembered. He does still care about me._

Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife. "If a walk will give me a hug like this. We should go on them more often." Arthur kissed Gwen lightly on her full lips. Arthur didn't realize how much he missed Gwen's joy to see him. She was always his perfectly behaved wife and queen.

88888

"What do you mean the Queen is missing? What do you mean that she's gone? She wasn't in her chamber this morning," Arthur demanded angrily of Gwen's maid, Evelyn.

"It's empty," Evelyn stammered. "Her traveling clothes are missing."

Arthur's blood boiled. "Where is Merlin? Find my wife," Arthur shouted at Leon, Gwaine, Percy, and Elyan.

A/N: Any guesses on Gwen's location?


	5. Chapter 5

_She's grown too thin. _

Merlin watched over Gwen carefully as she brushed dried leaves and brittle flower petals from Tom's grave. Teardrops dropped like soft rain from Gwen's sad eyes. Merlin caught his breath when he saw Gwen's slender wrists. Since her marriage to Arthur, Gwen had lost weight.

Turning her tear stained face, Gwen smiled at Merlin.

"You're the only that understands Merlin. Nobody else understands. You were there for me when Father died. Gauis took care of me with you. Not ever Arthur. Not Elyan. It was you."

Merlin's boot clumped on frozen leaves as he smiled at Gwen. "I'll always be here to help you."

"I know."

"Why don't you eat a bit of lunch?"

Gwen stared at the sun until it blinded her hear. Shielding her face with a tiny hand," We have to leave soon."

8888

Arthur drew heavy breaths as he paced around his Council Chamber. Merlin and Gwen were missing. They didn't leave a note, nothing. Arthur was in a foul mood.

"Arthur, perhaps… she went to pick something," Agravaine suggested carefully.

"Berries aren't ripe, Uncle! She's missing. I hope Merlin is with her," Arthur screamed in rage. "They didn't take any horses."

Gauis hurried into Arthur's chamber. "Arthur, whatever is wrong? The bells are tolling? Guards and Knights are preparing."

"Gwen and Merlin are missing.

Gauis chuckled softly. "Arthur, what day is today?"

"How am I supposed to know," Arthur raged.

"It's the anniversary of Tom's death. Merlin accompanied Gwen to her father's grave. They go every year."

Elyan stepped forward. "Why didn't she ask me?"

"She wanted Merlin. He took care of her during her time of need."

Arthur gave a young squire a hard look. "Prepare the horses."

Gauis frowned. "Arthur, don't disturb her."

Arthur walked past Gauis as his words fell on death ears.

8888

Merlin sat quietly on a boulder as Gwen slept soundly on a blanket. Merlin's head whipped around when he heard horses approaching. He rolled his eyes when he caught a glimpse of red and gold. Merlin didn't bother to rise when Arthur approached with a deep frown marring his face. Merlin held up a hand to silence Arthur.

"Be quiet. She's sleeping," Merlin ordered.

Arthur brushed past Merlin. "She should be asleep in her bed at my castle. Not in the middle of graveyard. Why didn't you tell me?"

Merlin shrugged. "As her husband, I thought you remember the worst day of her life. It happens every year. I woke up, and I found her on the steps of her house like every year. We walked here."

"You're to tell me when you rush off with my wife."

Merlin decided against biting his tongue. "Arthur, have you noticed that Gwen is thin, very thin? Gwen doesn't smile or laugh any longer."

"Don't tell me about my wife. I know her better than you."

"I was there for her before you bothered to give her a second glance."

"Meaning what?"

"Why did you marry her?"

"I love her."

Merlin stepped out of Arthur's path. Arthur's anger melted away when he found Gwen sleeping on a few thick blankets near Tom's grave. His fingers gently stroked her soft skin.

Gwen's eyes fluttered opened. Yawning, Gwen snuggled back in her blankets. "You remembered," she whispered before she fell back asleep.

"Don't tell her that you forgot," Merlin advised.

Arthur scooped Gwen in his arms as he walked back to his horse.

"You can't mount with Gwen in your arms," Merlin yelled.

8888

Gwen's head rested on Arthur's slightly damp bare chest. Her fingers opened and closed on his arms as he held her tightly in his embrace. Gwen offered her soul to Arthur when she made love with him tonight. It meant so much to her that he remember Tom's death.

"Thank you for joining us. Even though, I fell asleep."

Arthur kissed her forehead. "I love you. "

Gwen wanted to say it back. She knew it would ruin the moment.

8888

Agravaine watched Gwen skip into Arthur's Council room, and leave a note. She rushed out of the chamber. Frowning, Agravaine walked over to the table. His dark eyes scanned the note. He was about to rip it into shreds when Merlin entered the room. Agravaine shoved it under a pile of parchments.

"What's that?"

"Nothing?"

888

Smiling, Gwen purchased rolls and tea from Mary Humming, Gwen strolled to her former home. Arthur was so lovely to her for the last few days. Opening the door, Gwen smiled brightly.

"We began here."

Gwen found her best cups as she set the table for two. Keeping the curtains closed, Gwen lit a few candles. She boiled water for tea.

"Everything is perfect."

8888

Tears streamed from Gwen's eyes as she stood in her small house as the sky darkened.

"It hurts worse than before."

Wiping her eyes, Gwen sighed and walked to her former bed. She climbed onto her old bed and cried herself to sleep.

8888

Arthur waited for Edward's report. Arthur's hands tapped the side of his throne as he waited for the guard to appear.

"Merlin," Arthur yelled.

888

"What do you mean Edward follows Gwen's movements?'

"She kissed Lancelot before our wedding. She can't be trusted."

Merlin shook his dark head.

"I told her to leave a note."

"I know," Merlin advised as he raced away from Arthur.

888

Edward grew concerned when Gwen didn't leave her former home. He knocked loudly on the door. He opened the old wooden door. He smiled sadly when he spotted two place settings.

"She wanted the King to meet her."

"Queen Guinevere," Edward called.

Edward walked around until he spotted her motionless on a bed. Rushing over, Edward began to shake Gwen's sleeping form.

8888

Gwen dark hair was messy around her face as Edward knelt before offering her a cup of water.

Gwen smiled when Arthur stepped into her home.

"Arthur," she called. "Whe-"

Gwen's eyes opened in horror when Arthur yanked Edward from the floor.

"You're supposed to watch her, not go to her bed," Arthur snarled.

"Sire, she didn't leave the house. I grew concerned. She was sleeping."

Gwen raced over, and pulled on Arthur's tunic sleeve. "Arthur, he's speaking the truth."

Arthur noticed two place setting. He tossed Edward to the floor.

"Go to the castle, and wait for me, Edward," Arthur ordered coldly.

"Two place settings, Gwen. You have a thing for dark haired knight and guards? That's why you wanted to keep your house. How many men do you entertain here?"

"I did this for you. I thought we could have a few moments alone. I left a note on your table," Gwen cried."

"I didn't receive a note."

"I left-"

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not…"

"I should have never married you. You're a faithless, cunning, lying who-"

Merlin ran into Gwen's house holding a small slip of parchment. "Arthur, Gwen arranged an afternoon tea today. This note was on your table."

Gwen stood crying before Arthur. His hand reached for her, but she stepped out of the way.

"Guinevere... I'm sorry."

Gwen wiped her eyes. 'It's a good thing that you didn't shout. Someone might have heard. You should go speak with Edward. He's probably concerned. "

"Guinevere…"

Merlin noticed a dead light in Gwen's eyes. "I'm going to sleep in my chamber tonight. I feel a bit faint."

"Guinevere," Arthur pleaded.

Gwen walked from her house with her hands behind her back.

"What did you do?"

8888

Gwen waited until her maids left her chamber. Racing to her wardrobe, Gwen removed her dark purple satin gown. She pulled the dress from the wardrobe, sitting by the window; Gwen quickly sewed a pocket in the underside of her skirt. She dropped a gold coin in the pocket.

"I can't do this anymore."

Three weeks later

Gwen ate a dry piece of bread as she laid on her bed.

"Milady, should I call for Gauis? You're ill every morning."

"No," Gwen said quickly. "Nothing is wrong with me. Did King Arthur leave coins for our shopping today?"

"Yes, Milady."

"Mary, could you find a few apples form the kitchen? I would like apples this morning."

Gwen waited until Mary rushed to do her biding. She slipped out of her bed. She took five coins from a leather pouch. Looking around, Gwen slipped them into her purple dress.

Patting her stomach, "Don't worry little one, we're leaving when the time is right. Mama needs to be the perfect wife, and bide her time. Then, we will flee Camelot."

Two days later

Arthur proudly presented Gwen to Queen Annis. Smiling , Gwen curtseyed to Queen Annis. Annis was surprised at Arthur's queen. Rumors filled the lands about the young Queen of Camelot. Arthur Pendragon tamed by a servant.

"King Arthur," Queen Annis murmured.

"Queen Annis , welcome to Camelot. Guinevere, Queen of Camelot."

"Such sweet eyes."

"Thank you, Milady."

888

Annis watched Gwen paste a fake smile on her face during the feast. She was the perfect wife and Queen. She doted on her husband. She laughed at his jokes, and she gazed adoringly at Arthur. Annis ' mind drifted back to challenging times in her marriage. She waited until Arthur departed Gwen's side to speak with a few Nobles.

"Guinevere, it's a lovely feast."

Gwen smiled happily at Annis. "I'm delighted that you're pleased."

Annis decided to jump right to the problem. "Kings are hard to love."

"Milady," Gwen shook her head defensively.

"I've been you… married to a man that you loved and hated at the same time."

"Milady…"

"If you ever need me…"

"Milady, please."

"You are welcomed in my kingdom."

Gwen smiled. "Milady, please laugh."

Annis laughed loudly. "It's Annis." Arthur raised a goblet in their direction.

"Gwen. Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

4 months later

"Milady, what about your purple gown. You might be able to fit into it," Mary asked with a small smile.

"No, I'll wear my yellow gown."

Mary 's eyebrow rose. "Perhaps, you would like me to send for Gauis? Before you became queen, you played with my beloved John before that witch caused his death. "

Gwen shook her dark head. "I don't need, Gauis."

Mary rolled her eyes. "It's been months, Milady. " Mary summoned her courage. "Gwen, I am your friend. Why won't you tell the king? Everyone would rejoice at the news of heir. You won't be able to hide the baby much longer again. You know that you are with child, Gwen."

Gwen lowered her head . "I can't explain…"

Mary raced over and grabbed Gwen's hands. "I saw you on your wedding night. You had fear in your eyes. You never say anything in the king's presence. I was here when you retuned from your house."

"Mary…"

"Does he beat you?"

"Never," Gwen denied quickly.

"He can be cold and selfish… he's a king. What is it?"

"I can't tell."

Throwing her hands in the air, Mary stalked to Gwen's wardrobe. She yanked the purple dress and shook it. "This gown has a fortune in gold, Gwen."

"I—"

"You're going to run away with the babe."

"Yes."

Mary sighed. "Well, you need to tightened your undergarments, Gwen. You must leave soon. Soon, it will be five months… you won't be able to hide the baby under the lie of fat."

"Why are you helping me?"

Mary grabbed a traveling bag from Gwen's wardrobe. "Sometimes, we need to lose things precious to us to learn their true value."

"John?"

"I have nothing in Camelot except your friendship. I'm going with you. You can't deliver a baby by yourself. You need my help to slip away from the guards. My husband is an fool. I knew your mother… she had Tom. Most girls aren't that lucky to find a Tom."

"Mary!"

"Your father was easy on the eyes."

"Mary, could you fetched a few more slices of cheese. I'm very hungry."

"Of course."

Gwen blew air from her mouth from Mary left her alone in her chamber. Patting her a slight mound on her stomach, Gwen beamed in happiness. "You are growing much too fast. Slow down, Baby. Don't hate me when you grow up. We have to leave."

Gwen was a bit relieved not to leave Camelot by herself.

8888

Arthur watched a Gwen munched on a chicken leg during dinner. He sipped his wine as she ate small bites of cheese.

"It's good to see you're eating again."

Gwen grinned. "I think I'm gaining to much weight. I'm a bit fat," Gwen lied. She hated lying to Arthur. She hated loving him. She hated hating him. She just wanted a small bit of peace from Camelot. She hated walking on eggshells around him. She wanted to flee his uncontrollable anger. Arthur begged her forgiveness from that horrible night. She gave it to him. Gwen decided that her presences destroyed Arthur. She loved him too much to be his downfall. He could find another queen. He could have another child. This baby would be hers and hers alone. In her mind, Gwen deserved a bit of selfishness.

Arthur's eyes lingered over his wife. "You're glowing, very womanly… gentle. I've never seen you look so beautiful."

"Thank you."

A sharp knock on the door drew Arthur's attention.

"Enter," Arthur bellowed.

A young messenger bowed to Gwen, and stood before Arthur.

"A messenger arrived from Mithian, Princess of Nemeth. She requests lodging as she travels through Camelot."

"Tell her messenger that she is welcomed in Camelot."

"Of Course. Sire."

Gwen smiled. "We have to plan for chambers and a feast. She pushed her chair form the table.

Arthur waved her back. "No, it can wait until morning."

"As you wish," Gwen replied sweetly.

8888

Gwen clung to Arthur's forearm as they approached the magnificent wooden doors of the citadel. Gwen flinched as her stomach churned. Her head felt light as she struggled to keep up with Arthur.

"Arthur, I don't…"

Mary rushed to gather a limp Gwen in her arms. Arthur blinked in horror as he touched her cold hand.

"What's wrong with my wife?" Arthur demanded urgently.

Mary placed a cool hand on Gwen's face. "She caught a slight cold. She just needs to rest. Perhaps, a guard to help us back to her chamber."

Arthur moved his hands frantically. "I'll send for Gauis."

Mary shook her blonde hair. 'No… he has to be with you to greet the princess."

"I'll carry her back…."

"No, King Arthur… you must do your duty to Camelot."

Arthur looked at his wife, and stared at the door. He could see the princess' party arriving.

"She's my wife…"

"She'll always be your wife. Go, sire."

"I'll be there soon."

Arthur rushed down the hall to greet Princess Mithian.

8888

Arthur cupped Gwen's face as she slept soundly in their bed. At first, he couldn't find her as she snuggled deep in the covers.

"Are you sure that she's not ill?"

"No, sire. She needs rest."

"I'll send my regards to the Princess."'

"No, Mary urged. "You must do your duty."

Arthur sighed. He didn't want to leave Gwen when she was ill.

Mary almost felt bad for her king, almost. Babies make you sleep. Gwen was perfectly happy and well.

8888

Gwen insisted that she attend the feast when she woke from her slumber. Mary urged to her to rest. Gwen proclaimed that she was still his queen, and she wouldn't cause his anymore shame or heartache.

Warm tears filled her eye as Gwen stood in the shadows of the feats , watching Arthur and Mithian. Arthur's laughing at her comments. A content gleam in his eyes as they conversed happily. Turning on her heel, Gwen retreated to her chamber.

8888

"How are you feeling?'

"Better, thank you."

" What did Gauis say?"

"Nothing." _ He would say that I'm with child… all of the wrong words._

"Why didn't you go to see Gauis?"

"It's a cold."

Arthur rubbed a hand over his head. "We're going hunting. I expect you to visit with Gauis before I return."

"Of course."

Arthur dropped next to Gwen on their bed. He brushed his lips softly over his. Impulsively, Gwen cupped his face, and kissed him passionate. Their eyes locked for a moment.

"Please, see Gauis," Arthur urge. "I love you so much."

"I know. Enjoy the hunt."

Rising, Arthur gave Gwen one last confused look before he left.

888

Merlin hated hunting. He hated looking for dead animals. Why didn't he have a horse? Sighing, Merlin cursed himself for leaving behind Arthur's freshly sharpened bows.

_Why are Gwen and Mary hurrying into the woods. No, better question, why are Gwen and Mary carrying bags hurrying into the woods?_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oops… put up the wrong one!

"Well, well… the Queen of Camelot. The poor little servant girl …. Who kissed a knight the night before her wedding," Morgana muttered as she walked upon Gwen changing into a pair of pants.

"Go away, Morgana, "Gwen ordered. "You can have Camelot."

"Tsk tsk, pet. Is Arthur a bad husband? What made you think he was different from Uther? You married the son of the man that murdered your father. What did you expect?"

Gwen placed her hands over her mound. "I'm leaving…. let me go."

Morgana shook her head," No, you're weak. You'll go back to him."

Mary moved in front of Gwen. "You'll have to kill me too."

"Okay," Morgana crackled. Morgana's eyes held an insane light. "Gwen, Lancelot was a shade. I raised him from the dead. You were enchanted. You didn't want to kiss him." Morgana pouted. 'You didn't even spare him a glance. I had to help you. Now, you can die with a clean soul."

8888

Merlin watched from the trees as Morgana advanced on Gwen and Mary. His eyes glowed Amber as a great rush of wind gathered Morgana up, and tossed her across the woods.

Gwen's head spun around in fear. "Who did that?"

"I don't know, Gwen," Mary cautioned. "We have to hurray."

Tears dropped from Gwen's eyes. "I did nothing wrong. It was spell. I didn't betray Arthur."

888

"Gwen, what are you doing," Merlin questioned as Gwen trembled in fear. 'It's okay. I won't hurt you… ever."

Mary started slicing the hem of Gwen's dress as gold coins slipped to the ground. The knife sliced Mary's hand. Blood poured over the gown as Mary cried in agony.

Impulsively, Merlin rushed over to help her.

"This is bad cut, Mary."

"I've been worse."

Merlin's blue eyes roamed over Gwen's swollen figure. "You're with child! Arthur didn't notice?"

Gwen shrugged. "Arthur was never concerned with my stomach size, Merlin. He focuses on other parts of my body."

"You share a bed, and he didn't notice."

"He thinks that I'm fat. He likes me fat. Nobody would want me… fat," Gwen raged.

"He loves you."

Gwen waved a hand. "Perhaps, it didn't seem that way with the Princess. He took time away from his busy days to take her hunting. He can't bother to read my notes, or drink a cup of tea with me. He almost called me a whore, Merlin! I didn't do anything. It was Morgana. Guess what? Somebody had to tell her that Arthur wanted to marry me. The only new person is his uncle. I refuse to raise my child in Camelot!"

Merlin's mouth dropped. "You can't keep him from his child."

"I can, and I will. I'm leaving."

Merlin shook his head. "He loves-"

"Not anymore. I saw him with her," Gwen pleaded. "He was happy like before. He could love her, and she could give him a child. Not mine. Morgana will kill my baby. I can't," Gwen begged. "Please, Merlin."

Merlin signed. He couldn't deny anything that she said. He kept his mouth shut that Lancelot was a shade. He owed Gwen a great deal. "Go to my mother and have the baby."

Mary groaned in pain. Merlin closed his eyes. "The woods aren't safe, Gwen. Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

Merlin walked over. His hand enclosed around Mary's palm. He muttered a few words as His eyes glowed amber. Gwen's mouth dropped. Mary started to laugh.

"The King's servant has magic," she crackled.

"Merlin," Gwen began.

"Gwen, I'm not evil."

"I know."

"Mary rubbed the last of your blood along Gwen's dress, and add a few slashes. We need to make signs of a struggle." Gwen watched in amazement as Merlin arranged the grass and tree limbs. "We'll blame Morgana for this."

"Merlin, he'll kill you for helping me."

Merlin shrugged. "Arthur lacks focus."

"Really, he's been focused on my punishments."

"You can do things that I can't."

"Not anymore."

"One last thing, Gwen."

Gwen shielded her face when heavy winds blew eaves around her. Her eyes widened when a dragon landed before her.

"I thought he was dead."

"Well…"

Gwen laughed. "Maybe, I'll just go back to Camelot, and spill all of your lies."

Merlin laughed as tears filled his eyes. "You didn't pack a bag for me. It would still be your fault."

Gwen nodded. "Yes."

"Kilgharrah, I need you to take Gwen and Mary to Ealdor."

The Greta dragon blinked. "We discussed this before. I am not a horse…"

"We discussed this before…. obey me."

"You can't steal Arthur's son away …"

"Actually … did you say son," Gwen asked in wonderment. "I'm going to have a son."

"Yes, you're carrying a son for Arthur, his name is Llacheu."

Gwen frowned. "I don't like that name. Is that a dragon name? How do you spell it?"

"Would you like a ride to Ealdor?"

"Yes."

"So, Guinevere Pendragon, your wee baby is Llacheu."

"Fine, I just made a deal with a dragon. You tried to kill me."

Kilgharrah lowered his head in shame. "Uther…"

"Understandable and forgiven."

Merlin watched in amazement. "Just take her to my mother."

Kilgharrah licked his paw. "Isn't that a bad choice? That's your place of birth. He's going to figure out this ruse."

"It will take him a few months… years… his death bed. Arthur will think that she wouldn't go there… first place that he would look."

Arthur will be a great and wise king. The greatest king of all time."

"When" Arthur and Gwen asked in unison.

Kilgharrah rolled his eyes. "Are you ready?'

"Do I have a choice?"

Merlin hugged Gwen tightly. "Write at his birth. I love you, Gwen."

"I love you, Merlin. Take care of him."

"I already do."

"Later, we will have a small chat about magic and dragons, one day."

Merlin watched Gwen and Mary climb upon Kilgharrah.

"Can you help me," Merlin requested. "I mean it will look better if I'm not conscious.

Kilgharrah used a great wing to fling Merlin into a tree. Kilgharrah paused briefly before flying away.

"Good, he's sleeping. It will help his lie."

Gwen stared at the Citadel as they soared across the sky. "Farewell, my love."

"Gwen, you didn't say goodbye."

'What's the difference?"

"Farewell means you'll see Arthur again. Goodbye means that's it."

"I meant goodbye." I think that I mean goodbye. _Yes, I'm not coming back. No, this is goodbye. I don't want this anymore. I don't want to be his wife. He doesn't have any faith in me. I understood the whole Vivian mess. He didn't think twice that I could have been enchanted. No, I have to think about my baby. My son named by a dragon. Forgive me, baby._

Gwen patted her stomach.

88888

Arthur galloped after a deer. Frowning, Arthur motioned for Mithian to take a shot at a young deer.

"You hit your mark, Princess Mithian."

"So, Sire, are you jealous," Mithian taunted.

Arthur smiled at the young sovereign. "No, maybe, a few years ago, I would have had a tantrum. But, I'm an old married man. Marriage settles your soul."

Mithian smiled sadly. "Your wife is lucky for your love. I'm sure she loves you deeply. How is she faring? I would like to meet her during my visit."

"You'll be great friends. Guinevere was best friends with my sister, Morgana until she betrayed Camelot. I think she misses female company. Guinevere isn't much of a hunter, but you can hunt with me. She's a gentle, loving soul. She has such a good heart. She's kind and sweet. She's very forgiving, even when your hurt her. She taught me to love. "Arthur blinked as his mind began to clear._ Every day of our marriage, I've hurt my wife. I've been selfish and cold. I told her never to say I love you to me. What have I done to Guinevere?_

"Perhaps, we should turn back after we find my prize? King Arthur, you are worried about your wife's health."

Arthur grinned," How did you know that I'm worried about her health?"

"You keep staring back at the castle."

"Really?'

"She must be so wonderful."

The last stone of anger dissolved in Arthur's heart. "I can't live without her."

A/N: Maria, I will do a wedding night… maybe Arthur dreams of Gwen… but it will go under "M."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I loved the input! Going to try it on Wanted. This has been so much fun! Six months won. However, I'm going to try to work in 3 months and birth. Uncle Evil dies … big time. I love the ideas!

"Sire, we found deer tracks," Leon bellowed

Arthur tugged on his reins. "Let's find your prize!"

Mithian smiled. "I rather be like you, Arthur. You have a prize that I value above all others, love."

"Hopefully, she's feeling rested, and able to meet you."

Arthur raced in the direction of Leon's voice.

888

The woods were too quiet; Arthur's boots crushed grass as he stepped over a fallen log. A glint speck of silver caught his eye as he searched for the wounded dear. His eyes scanned the area. Frowning, Arthur noticed red liquid dropping from a green leaf. Cautiously, his fingers touched the leaf.

"Blood."

Arthur reached for a sword when he viewed a pair of boots.

"Leon, take the princess back to the citadel," he ordered. "Elyan, go with him. Percy and Gwaine, I need you with me! Has Merlin returned?"

Arthur feared a stray arrow might have struck Merlin.

Breathing deeply, Arthur's mouth dropped in horror as he the smell of blood assaulted his sense. He rushed to Merlin's side. Giving Merlin a slight shake, "Merlin, wake up," Arthur bellowed.

Arthur's hand dropped from Merlin's lifeless body when he saw a purple gown. Slowly, Arthur walked over to the soiled garment. His hands shook as he removed it from bloody patch of grass.

"Guinevere…"

8888

"I want every knight and guard searching for my wife," Arthur shouted. "I want her returned to Camelot, alive. Every village must be searched. "

Agravaine hoped he looked saddened. "Arthur, by the amount of blood on her gown. She's probably d -"

Arthur stared at his uncle with cold fury blazing in his eyes. "Shut up, Uncle. You never cared her for anyway. Don't fake sympathy or concern!"

Agravaine was taken aback by Arthur's coldness. "I was fond of Gwen."

"You suggested that she was inappropriate, and like a fool I listened to you."

Arthur closed his eyes briefly. "Send for Lancelot. I need every knight searching for Guinevere."

Arthur noticed Agravaine paled at his suggestion.

"Lancelot, really, Arthur."

"I said every Knight."

8888

Gwaine shook Gwen's gown. His browns knitted together when a gold coin dropped to the ground.

"Where did this come from?"

Gwaine stared at the hem of her gown. "This was cut."

8888

Gauis slapped the back of Merlin's head.

"How could you?"

Merlin shrugged. "Gwen was desperate. Arthur was a very bad husband. Really, she had a visible mound on her belly, and he didn't notice it. I know they were intimate almost every night. She didn't have her monthly flows, and he didn't notice."

Gauis threw his hands into the air. "It doesn't give you or Gwen that right to steal Arthur's son."

"I didn't steal him. I merely helped his mother escape."

"Arthur will have your head."

"No, it's not safe for the baby."

"MERLIN!"

8888

Arthur laid on their bed, wrapped in Gwen's nightgown. Silently, he bawled like a newborn as regret ate his soul. Gwen held him when Uther died. He longed for her embrace.

"What have I done?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Go back and read Chapter 8! It's new.

One week later

"Now, Merlin explain why you were with Guinevere in the woods. She was ill. Why would you take her into the woods," Arthur asked calmly. "Why did you send Edward away? Someone explain why my sick wife was in the woods!"

Merlin had intervened when the young guard started to follow Gwen and Mary into the woods.

Merlin pressed his lips together. "I was with them. They didn't need Edward." Arthur's lips curled in disgust. "She wanted to meet Mithian, and perhaps have a small picnic. Morgana attacked us, and I woke up in Camelot," Merlin lied convincingly. "The real question why was Morgana in the woods. How did she know that you were going hunting? Who told her?"

"Oh, you did a marvelous job protecting Guinevere,' Arthur spat through gritted teeth. "We were hunting … why would she want a picnic during a hunt! None of the pieces fit except Morgana! Something is missing from this !"

"She wanted to spend time with you. She left like you didn't like her anymore," Merlin confessed. "You listened to the wrong advice."

Merlin cast a sly glance in Agravaine direction.

Arthur's eyes were blank. _ She thought that I didn't like her. I adore her. I'm so lonely and lost._

"Sire, perhaps, we should scour the castle for clues again. Perhaps, we could search the queen's wardrobe,' Gauis asked.

Arthur blinked a few times. He didn't want anyone touching her clothing. Their hands might ruin the faint traces of lavender that lingered in their chamber. He spent endless knight dreaming of his wife, longing for her touch. He wanted to hear her say," I love Arthur." He wanted her back. He would beg for forgiveness, never cause hr. another day of grief. He needed to wrap her soft curls around his fingers. Her delicate voice whispering in his ear.

"Do you think that it might help?"

Arturo nodded. "Just Gauis and Merlin…"

"I'll speak with another one of her maids," Gwaine offered.

Arthur nodded. "Bring her home… alive or dead. I need to know where she is."

8888

Gwaine brushed his lips across Molly's ear. Molly giggled in delight.

"Gwen was flowless for months."

Gwaine stiffened for a moment; he kissed her ear softly. "Meaning, she was with child?"

"We changed those sheets almost every morning… the king was quite virile. The wedding night… it was bit." Molly giggled. "Gwen was a good girl, unlike me." The first few months of their marriage once a monthly. Then, Gwen's flow stopped. Camelot lost a queen and heir."

"Interesting."

8888

Arthur's browns knitted together. "Her boots are missing." Arthur tossed gowns and slippers from the wardrobe. "Her bags are missing. Someone is complicit in her kidnapping. Who's helping Morgana! Who took her bags and boots!"

8888

Gwaine smiled at his old friend.

"Merlin, did you know that Gwen was with child? She carried Arthur's baby?"

Merlin lowered his eyes, and paled slightly. "Really?"

Gwaine sighed. "Where is she?'

"What do you mean?"

8888

Arthur stared intensely at Leon. "What do you mean that Lancelot never made it to the Northern Borders?"

"He never arrived , Sire. I don't know."

Arthur slammed his fist on a table. "Lancelot was a good knight. Why would not have refused orders?"

Gauis sighed in defeat. "Sire, I've wronged you. Lancelot did follow orders… the orders of his mistress, Morgana. I conducted a test. He was a shade, a spirit raised from the dead."

Arthur closed his eyes. "You allowed a dead spirit into Camelot! He was near my wife. He sought her out! She acted different when he appeared! He could have done anything to her! "

_Lancelot came back from the dead. He was controlled by Morgana… magic. He used magic on Gwen. He tricked her… what did I do?_


	10. Chapter 10

"Gwaine… I don't know… what …to say," Merlin stammered nervously. "How am I supposed to know about Gwen's body? Merlin shook his head.

Gwen glared at Merlin. "Of all of the knights… you're the closest to Gwen. Closer than Elyan, she would tell you. Something was off with Gwen and Arthur. She didn't make a peep in his presence. Gwen 's body was curvier, or was she with child, Merlin."

Merlin crossed his arms. "You know the contours of Gwen's body!

"I'm a man!"

"I don't know… I never looked."

"Her breasts spilt off of her gowns…"

Merlin blushed. "Let's forget this conversation."

Gwaine blocked merlin's path. "Gwen is alone as she carries Arthur's child. Who's going to help her? Who's going to protect her from Morgana and her magic?'

"I don't know what to say!'

"You're a bad lair."

_If you only knew, Gwaine._

_888_

"What have you done, Morgana," Agravaine raged.

Morgana stared distastefully at Agravaine. Don't shout at me. Have you forgotten yourself?'

Agravaine smiled sweetly. "Where is Gwen?'

"I don't have her."

Agravaine paced around the dark forest. "He thinks that you kidnapped his wife. He's lost his mind in panic."

Morgana smirked. "A perfect time to strike."

8888

Gwen rubbed her tummy as she drank of cup of milk. "What are we going to do, my son? I can knit you another blanket. Perhaps, a new sweater. He can sit here, and miss your father."

Stars glinted in a midnight sky; Arthur viewed his kingdom alone without Guinevere at his side. His hand gripped hard stones as images of Guinevere's face floated inside his mind.

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere, she doesn't want to be found," Gwaine replied from the shadows.

Arthur turned his head slightly. "Gwaine, what are you doing?"

Gwaine waved his hands," I'm trying to understand the pieces of a puzzle. Guinevere has vanished without a trace. Morgana would have gloated if she kidnapped her or murdered her."

Arthur flinched at the thought of Guinevere's body buried in a shallow grave, or her petite form tortured by Morgana's evil magic.

"She has to be alive, Gwaine."

Gwaine's rich brown eyes caught Arthur's gaze. "Arthur, was Gwen with child?"

"What?" Arthur twisted his face in confusion. "No, she was a thin after our marriage, too thin. She started to eat more, and she grew a curvy, womanly. She would have told me."

Gwaine couldn't believe Arthur's words. He decided on a different approach to enlighten his friend.

"What caused her to stop eating?"

Gwaine didn't understand a gleam of shame echoing in Arthur's blue eyes. "As you know from earlier, Lancelot was a shade, returned from the dead courtesy of Morgana. He used magic to trick Gwen into kissing him the night before our wedding. I forbade her from saying anything to me, or I love you. I didn't trust her. My behavior was… degrading and cruel."

Gwaine flinched in dismay. "We are all to blame. We welcomed him into Camelot after his fanciful tale of cheating death. Deep in our hearts, we knew that he died. We wanted to ease our guilt. "Gwaine pouted his lips. "Why did you marry her?"

Arthur clamped his eyes shut as his remorse and pain intermingled. "I love her… honestly; I love Guinevere with everything that I am. I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me, and I did hurt her so deeply. I was nasty. A guard was assigned to watch her movements, and I called her a few unsavory names." Wiping his face, Arthur didn't find in any solace, which he desperately needed to ease his soul. "I didn't want her to choose him. He was noble, and I knew that he loved her. He was so respectful with his devotion."

"Arthur, do you think Gwen could have left Camelot?"

"Gwaine…"

"Think like a warrior, not a husband, lover, or friend. Did your behavior force her to flee?"

Arthur pondered Gwaine's words for a moment. "Yes, my behavior could have driven her away."

"Arthur, I believe that Gwen carries your child within her body. Maybe, she wanted a safer place for your child. I spoke with Molly. Gwen didn't have her monthly flows. She glowed. She was ill. She was heavier…"

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Her breasts were tender to the touch. Her stomach had a soft mound. I noticed that she was beautiful, more than ever. She didn't want to see Gaius."

Impulsively, Arthur punched a stone wall. He yelped in pain.

"That was brilliant, Arthur."

"I'm furious with myself. She's out there unprotected … she's having a baby, my baby… my son or daughter."

"Gwen is quite smart. She took her maid. She had other help."

Arthur stared at Gwaine. "Merlin."

"He denied any knowledge of Gwen's location. He's lying."

"I could command him to tell me where she is… no, Camelot isn't safe. Morgana might attempt to murder Gwen and the baby."

"What do we do?"

"We watch Merlin's actions. He will have a slip of the tongue, "Arthur reasoned.

"Is she in Ealdor?"

Arthur shook his blonde head. "No, much too obvious."

"Where, I don't have a clue?"

"I say we turn the tables on our dear friend."

Arthur's soul settled for the moment when he realized that Gwen was safe.

Grinning, Arthur's blue eyes tingled with fire. "She's in Ealdor…. Because I wouldn't look there. It's too obvious."

Arthur cocked his head to the side when he noticed his uncle walking quickly in the direction of the stables.

"Where is he going, Arthur?"

"I don't have a clue. Let's follow him."

8888

Arthur crouched in fury as he listened to his dear Uncle betraying with Morgana. His dear sister planned to overthrow his kingdom, again. Sighing, Arthur accepted the consequences of his foolishness.

A plan formed in his mind for Agravaine and Merlin. One of them would feel deathly pain for their actions.

8888

"Merlin," Arthur smiled brightly. "Take a parchment. I would like to seek a wife."

Merlin paled. "You have a wife."

"She's dead,' Arthur said sadly. "However, I have carnal needs. I need another wife. I plan to seek another bride, and declare Guinevere dead."

Merlin's eyes widened sharply. "Dead? She's not dead, Arthur. "Merlin's hands curled into tight fist. "Gwen is an amazing person… this is just wrong. Can 't you wait a few months like four."

Arthur wanted to punch Merlin in his boney chest. _My sweet wife and Merlin conspired against me. I will allow this act as my punishment for my treatment of Guinevere. Losing her is a nightmare._

"Maybe, Lady Vivian is available."

Merlin gagged. "I refuse to do this…"

8888

Arthur stood over Agravaine's bed. Gently, he nudged his Uncle until he roused from his sleep.

"Arthur, what's wrong?"

Arthur grinned sweetly. "Nothing, I need you to come with me. It's urgent."

"Arthur, it's late."

"I know…. It concerns the kingdom."

Sighing, Agravaine flung his legs out of his bed.

8888

Gwaine tightened the leather ties at Agravaine's wrist as sweat poured from the older man's body.

"Now, Uncle, I finally realize that your loyalties are not to me or my mother," Arthur stated calmly. A dark light blazed in his blue eyes.

"Now, what is Morgana's plan?"

"Arthur," Agravaine begged. "You have to understand," he wheezed painfully.

Arthur smiled a tight smile. "It's going to be a long night."

8888

Merlin blinked sleep from his eyes. In his mind, he heard Gaius shouting loudly.

"Merlin, wake up… Merlin, get out of your bed."

Merlin's shoulders sagged as he thumped down his stairs.

"Gaius…"

"Agravaine is dead. Arthur plans to light his funeral pyre this morning."

Merlin yawned. "How?"

"I haven't a clue. I wasn't allowed to examine the body."

The hair on Merlin's neck rose. "Really?"

8888

One week later

Merlin watched from a cliff as Arthur led his knight against Helios 'forces under a starless night. The sound of clanging swords echoed in his ears. Merlin stood vigilant using his magic to aid Arthur and his friends. Merlin flinched when Arthur drove his sword into Helios' chest.

888

Arthur couldn't believe that he was in the Tavern. He loathed the Tavern. Merlin scowled when Arthur proclaimed that he was celebrating the opportunity to romance a new lady. He refused to join them.

"Percy, I need you to go to Ealdor. I want you to watch Hunith's home. Send a message to me, if you locate Guinevere. Leave behind your cloak, and anything to connect you to Camelot. We are to tell Merlin that Percy is scouting the in the Northern borders. Don't try to physically restrain her."

Elyan frowned. "I say... you go to Ealdor, and demand that she return to your side."

Elyan was furious with Gwen. He couldn't believe that she ran away from Arthur. She could have ruined both of their lives.

"No, Arthur protested. "I need to snare Gwen in her own trap."

8888

Two weeks later

Arthur smiled when he read a parchment with a simple with "yes" scrawled across it.

Merlin stared at Arthur. "Good news."

Arthur took a bite of Capon. "The best…. I need to negotiate a treaty with a delicate enemy."

"What enemy?"

"She with heir."

"Who?"

"An old friend that I betrayed …"

"Lovely," Merlin muttered.

Merlin noticed something hiding in Arthur's eyes.

Merlin hoped that he smiled foolishly as his mind clouded with the knowledge that Arthur knew Gwen was in Ealdor.

_She with heir…. I'm not stupid. _

8888

Carefully, Gwen walked to Hunith's home. Her hands resting on her swollen middle. Llacheu delivered a sharp kick to her side.

"Now, you don't need to be forceful. I'm hungry too. Kicking me won't make me go any faster, Llacheu."

Llacheu's kick to Gwen's ribs caused her to pause in pain. "Impatient …like your father."

Gwen said nothing when a strong pair of arms gathered her in his arms. She assumed it was one of the villagers.

Gwen eyes opened in dismay. "Percy?"

Percy placed a finger on her lips. "I'll explain everything later. You need to rest."

Gwen was a bit amazed that Percy was able to balance her entire body in one arm.

8888

"What do you mean, Merlin disappeared," Arthur bellowed. "He can't disappear. Find Merlin, and bring him to me."

Merlin grinned as he nodded to Arthur in his "borrowed" guard's' clothing. Hopefully, he didn't hurt the guard. _But, I need to slip out of Camelot, and get to Gwen in Ealdor_.

8888

Merlin said nothing when he saw Percy, Mary, Hunith, and Gwen sharing a pot of tea. He marveled at the size of Gwen's stomach. Percy grinned sadly.

"He's going to kill you, Merlin," Percy remarked.

Gwen hushed Percy with her hand. "No, he's not. I don't care if Arthur comes. I'm not returning to Camelot. He can't force me."

Merlin rubbed his hand over the back of his head. "What are you going to do?"

Gwen arched a dark brow. "We're going to hitch a ride with your friend, and leave this place in the morning."

"Gwen… I can't let you," Percy argued.

"I'm not asking. Besides, you can't grab me… you might hurt the baby. Give Arthur, my regards."

"He's going to slaughter Merlin," Percy protested.

"I'm taking Merlin with me," Gwen screeched. She struggled to raise her body from the chair. "This conversation is over. My baby comes in six weeks. I plan to raise him as a widow! Even if I have to kill Arthur, myself."

Gwen stormed from the room. Percy sat dumbfound.

"Percy, tell him that I found her in the woods. I told her to come here to be safe. I'm going with her."

"He's going to kill both of you."

Merlin smirked. "If he can catch us."

8888

Arthur's finger touched a soft blue blanket on Hunith's table as Percy uttered a stammering report about Gwen, Mary, and Merlin's whereabouts. Gaius shook his head as he cursed Merlin.

"What are you going to do, Arthur," Leon asked.

"I'm going to find my wife and child. I'm going to pull Gwen into my arms and kiss her passionately. Then, I'm going to break Gwen and Merlin's necks. Then, we are going back to CAMELOT WITH MY BABY! GUINEVRE AND MERLIN ARE TESTING MY PATEINCE! We are going to one big happy family with Gwen, the baby, the knights, Gauis, and Merlin." The table rattled when Arthur slammed his fist down in fury.

Hunith smiled gently. "How you like dinner, Arthur?"

8888

Merlin wiped his forehead as his eyes focused on the Inn's door.

'You're first babe," asked the Innkeeper.

Merlin nodded quickly. He was married to Gwen. Mary was his mother.

"Don't fear… it's great to be a father."

"That's what I'm worried about the Father."

"What?"

"You know the whole father thing…"

"Oh."


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur twirled Gwen's wedding ring around the tips of his fingers Percy presented it to him the following after he arrived in Ealdor with a small parchment. Percy seemed afraid to hand it to him. Grimly, Arthur removed the offending object from Percy's hand.

His mood grew foul with each word.

Dear King Arthur,

A few months ago, I would have addressed this parchment as "Darling", "Arthur", or "Beloved." However, things are quite different between us. I will always cherish our time together before we were married. Being your wife was a waking nightmare. I did enjoy our martial relations between us as evident by the child growing in my womb. With deep reflection, I've concluded that I no longer wish to be your wife. You're just downright mean. I refuse to spend the remainder of my life pandering to your moods. You're jealous, moody, impulsive, and did I mention mean? I will rear our son as a simple farmer. Perhaps, a blacksmith like my Father. I've decided that it would be better to keep Merlin. You downright mean to him. You never listen to his advice. You shout at him. You have placed him in the stocks on numerous occasions. We will not mention the dungeons .You have been blinded to Merlin's loyalty. Besides, I was his friend first. So, Merlin is no longer your servant. Find another servant! Merlin will teach the baby about the world. I've enclosed my wedding ring. Perhaps, you give present it to your next queen, Too bad, Catrina died at your hand. I find her to be a suitable match for you. I would say that I love you, but I'm not allowed to say those words. Am I allowed to write it?

Sincerely,

Guinevere Leogrance, daughter of a blacksmith

"I need Ale. I need lots of it," Arthur ordered. Arthur tossed Gwen's letter into the hearth, and watched it burn into cinders.

"Oh my darling, I can't wait to find you."

88888

An old blue cape hid Arthur's handsome face as he watched a blue satin clad Gwen slowly walking in the center of a small village located in Olaf's kingdom. Her hands rested on her swollen stomach as she laughed and smiled at people. He ignored the feeling of elation at seeing her again. He couldn't believe that their child was so huge. Her skin glowed in sunlight. Her longer hair was tightly plaited in a side braid.

Arthur and the knights were camped outside of town with Hunith. He decided to travel without his finery. A group of knights were a few days away with Percy, just in case. Impulsively, Arthur tossed his cover from his head. Sunlight blinded his eyes as he walked directly into Gwen's path.

8888

Gwen was exhausted; the baby moved almost the entire night. It was cumbersome to walk around the village. She was bored in the house with her husband, Merlin. She was cranky, and she wanted to slap someone. She walked to convince herself that she still had feet. Gwen closed her eyes when Llcaheu kicked her side sharply.

Gwen stumbled into something hard and muscular. Her skin grew hot from the contact. Gwen chewed on her lip when she realized that Arthur's hand burnt her arms. He was the only man, whose touch could make her skin tingle.

"Guinevere,' Arthur chirped happily. "Darling, you can't seem to find the way to your home in Camelot… where you're Queen."

"Sire, not in public," Gwen gritted through her teeth.

Arthur smiled like a deranged pig. "I've plenty to say in private, Wife. Wife will never change. "

"Stop calling me that! Did you read my note?"

Arthur curbed his arm around Gwen's waist. "Wife, because you are my wife. Your note is burnt in my mind. Where's Merlin?"

"You will not shout!"

She felt so good in his arms. Arthur didn't want to lose the feeling. "Let's walk, Darling."

8888

Merlin turned on his heel when he spotted perfect brown strands of hair, gleaming in the sunlight_._

_I have to locate Gwen, and we need to hide_.

8888

Arthur knelt before Gwen; his large hands spanned her stomach. His eyes widened in joy as their baby moved in Gwen's womb.

"This happens every day?"

Gwen smiled sweetly. "It happens all day and night. He's always moving, kicking; I think he stretches his arm and legs. He's a bit cramped. Mary is a former midwife. She said that he's big, very big."

For a moment, Gwen forgot everything. She was alone with Arthur, and he was so very loving and attentive. Her heart seemed to beat faster.

Arthur's eyes lingered on Gwen's swollen feet. Carefully, he massaged her ankles.

"Do you place these on a pillow to rest?"

Gwen shook her head. "No, Arthur…"

Arthur lowered his head. "I'm sorry…"

"Arthur…"

"I should have done..."

Merlin burst into their small home. "Gwen, I saw G—"

Arthur gently placed Gwen's feet on the floor. Anger molded his features as he turned to face Merlin.

"Merlin, I have oodles of chores for you at home."

Merlin closed his eyes as he stepped back into Gwaine.

"Arthur, it's been a long time. "

Arthur twisted his lips. "I've missed you and Gwen so deeply. I thought of things that we can do together in Camelot."

Merlin smiled defiantly. "I work for Gwen, and I don't have to do your chores," Merlin offered bravely.

Arthur's smile never left his face. "Gwen uses the gold from my kingdom. Gwen hasn't worked in months as she nurtured my child in her body. Gwen will run out of gold coins. So, I pay Gwen's bills. You are Gwen's bill. So, you still work for me. Oh, by the way, your mother is with Percy in the woods. She came to help deliver the baby. The heir to Camelot… the baby that should have been born in Camelot…"

Merlin's hands shook slightly.

Gwen blinked as pain whacked her lower body.

"Arthur, you promised not to shout."

Tender eyes rested on Gwen. "I promised not to shout at you. Merlin is another matter."

Struggling Gwen rose to her feet, slapping Arthur's hands.

Gwen made a funny face. Gwaine's brown eyes looked at a large puddle on the ground.

"Where did that puddle come from?"

Gwen smiled meekly. " Our baby is coming."

8888

Merlin and Gwaine babbled about something as Arthur waited in agony.

Arthur flinched every time Gwen moaned or screamed in pain. He listened to Mary encouraging her to push and rest. Thoughts of torturing Merlin drifted out of Arthur's mind, He could only think of Gwen and their baby.

Arthur's body stilled when Gwen screamed loudly. A few moments, a robust cry floated around Gwen's house.

Arthur exhaled in relief. Hunith entered the room holding a small pink golden bundle in her arms.

"Arthur, your son."

Arthur stared at Hunith. "What do I do with him?'

Smiling. Hunith handed the baby to Arthur. "You cradle him in your arms."

Hesitantly, Arthur took his son in his arms. An overpowering of love enveloped his heart, mind, and soul.

"Hello Uther II."

Merlin's eyes popped open. "Arthur, his name is Llacheu. Gwen already named him."

"Okay…"

Arthur could believe Llahcue had a small covering of silky blonde hair on his head. His skin was a golden and pink. He was just perfect.

8888

One week later

Llacheu nosily sucked on Gwen's bosom as Arthur sat next to her bed.

"He eats a lot."

Gwen smiled ay Arthur. "He's big, Arthur. So, he's hungry all of time."

Arthur was exhausted. Llchaue woke up every two hours demanding to be fed and changed. Then, he looked around for a few minutes. He snuggled in someone arms, and drifted to sleep.

"We need to return to Camelot."

Gwen smiled sweetly. "I understand."

Arthur's looked at his wife like a warrior. _She agreed to quickly. She has a plan. She can't escape with a baby._

"In two days, Guinevere."

Okay, Arthur."

Gwen snuggled Llacheu in her arms. _One of us in this chamber will return to Camelot. The other two has a different journey to begin. I hope Merlin remembered to spread the rumor about the blonde noble._

A/N: I'm trying to work it out for everyone. Arthur was there when Gwen had the baby. It's going to take her a bit to get home. Arthur will think about how they can move so fast without horses.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is short!

Merlin twirled the reins of the horses nervously in his hand. Arthur ordered him to procure a horse and cart for Gwen and the baby. Dutifully, Merlin followed Arthur's instructions. Beads of sweat formed on Merlin's upper lip. He never knew that Gwen could be so cunning.

Gwen held Llacheu protectively in her arms as Arthur led them from her modest home in Olaf's lands. He brushed a kiss on a sleeping Llacheu's forehead. "I think I see a curl." Arthur was amazed by his son. Arthur spent hours tenderly tracing his little palms, fingers, toes, and feet. He kissed his head whenever he held him. Gwen fussed that Arthur spoiled him. Arthur moved his head side to side to look into Llacheu blue eyes, his blue eyes. Llacheu fit perfectly in the nook of his arm. He stood watch over them as Gwen slept with his boy. His heart was overwhelmed with love for his young family. Gwen just glowed with happiness. Arthur decided not to question her about running away. He knew why, and accepted his fault.

Gwen said nothing as she climbed in the cart. Fussing over the baby, Gwen nodded her head towards the window. Llacheu opened his eyes and closed them quickly. "Is the sun too bright, Sweet?" Gwen dropped a blanket flap over his head.

A distraught Mary rushed from their home. She threw herself across Arthur's feet. Sobbing and screaming, Mary wrapped her arms around Arthur's legs.

"Please don't steal my grandson…. Milord. We are nothing, but humble servants. I know that you enjoyed laying with Gwen…. she's my son's wife. Please don't force her back to your keep for your carnal needs."

People gathered around Mary and Arthur's spectacle. Arthur attempted to help Mary to her feet.

"Mary, obey your king. Rise!"

Mary turned a tear stained face upon Gwen. "Don't be ashamed. Tell them Gwen."

Gwen sniffled. "I was just a humble servant. Loving my devoted husband, Merlin. "Gwen pointed in Arthur's direction. It started as a punishment for Merlin when he made a mistake. Then, it grew "He forced into his bed because he's wife is mad. She thinks my child is hers. He wants to return me to his keep, and steal my babe. Now, he wants me to return to his bed. I just want to be with my family. Oh, help us…"

Gwaine dropped to the ground, and rolled in the dirt. Tears streamed from his eyes.

_I'm not even upset. Mildly amused, yes. Angry, no. I never knew Gwen and Merlin were this smart. These people believe them. I'm not going to make a scene._

Merlin stared straight away. "My baby is precious to me." Merlin sniffled in sadness.

Arthur's firm lips curved in a smile. "Yes, I'm a bad Noble. I am a horrible person. I will let you go for now."

Arthur stared deeply into Gwen's wide brown eyes. "I will find you, Guinevere. I will hunt you down, Guinevere. I will enjoy every moment of your carnal punishment, Guinevere. Since, your punishments are carnal. Your words, not mine. "Arthur blew his stunned wife a kiss." I am the dog to your kitten. I know your scent, and I will find you. Merlin, I don't have any words. Just remember the past."

Gwen licked her lips as the hair rose on her neck. She didn't know if she felt desire or fear, or both.

"Mary, into the cart."

Mary scampered into the flat bed as she laughed hysterically.

"This is the best fun," Mary giggled.

Merlin flicked the reins as they departed amused Arthur.

"I will find you, both of you," Arthur bellowed.

Using his foot, Arthur kicked Gwaine gently. "Get up…"

Merlin's hands trembled slightly. "Where are we headed?"

Gwen snuggled her son. "Home to Camelot."

"Camelot… I'm going to die."

"We can't race around the lands with an infant. Besides, Arthur won't go there, first. We need to make you the hero in Camelot. You found the queen and the heir of Camelot. You're a hero. Arthur can't slaughter you. Besides, I need a new chamber… faraway from Arthur's."

Merlin wriggled his eyebrows. "Yes… carnal punishments. I think he meant it."

"He meant it."

Merlin shuddered. "You aren't going to tell him about my magic?"

"Not today, Magic boy."

Gwen laughed. "We are in enough trouble."


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur squirmed away from Vivian's seeking hand during a small feast to honor his short visit to Olaf's kingdom. Arthur was mortified that Vivian hadn't been able to free herself from the spell after so many years. She gushed over his handsomeness. She kissed his hands with small bird like pecks. Olaf viewed their exchanges in dismay.

"Arthur, I love you so."

Arthur flushed at Vivian's passionate declaration.

"Vivian, I have a wife and newborn son. We can't be together."

Vivian's heart wrenching wails dampened Arthur's sprit. Olaf sat shaking his head in embarrassment.

Gwaine rose him from his seat. "I think that I can help."

Moving like a panther, Gwaine approached the wailing young woman. Tenderly, he lifted her tear stained face.

"Tell me lovely, what troubles you?"

Vivian shrugged. "My heart overflows with love for Arthur. Yet, he has forsaken me."

Gwaine nodded sympathetically.

"Perhaps, I know a cure for your heartache."

Gwaine brushed his lips over Vivian's quivering mouth.

Olaf's spoon dropped from his hand. "What is going on?

Smirking, Gwaine released the young princess. Strolling back to his seat, Gwaine quietly finished his dinner. Vivian scrunched her nose in Arthur's direction.

"What is he doing here," she asked coolly. "He's dressed like a commoner."

Leaning over, Arthur whispered into Gwaine's ear," What did you do?"

"The kiss of true lust. Lust is more powerful than love. That's why it bad when lust wears off. You have nothing but seductive memories to aid your bleeding heart."

Arthur closed his eyes tightly. "Do you know he tried to kill me for kissing her?'

"Well, I'm not going to bed her. She seems to be back to herself. I owed you one for laughing during carnal pleasures."

"It was carnal punishment."

"It is a punishment if carnal doesn't contain pleasure."

8888

Rocking Llacheu, Gwen hummed a sweet melody; she watched Merlin pacing around her chamber. She claimed that she needed a larger one for the baby. She moved to chamber on the opposite end of the castle.

"He's going to kill us… no, he's going to kill me. No, he's going to flay me. That's too quick. Something long, slow, and painful," Merlin fretted.

"I forbid him to hurt you. Besides, you aren't his servant any longer. I promoted you to Arthur's advisor. Besides, he can't yell at Henry. No, he can't yell at his servant. I changed that law too. Arthur will deal with his anger. He can't hurt you around the baby."

Merlin beamed in Llacheu's direction. Arthur and Gwen's son had darkened to a creamy shade of beige. He still has his father's sapphire blue eyes and blonde hair. He was a sweet, quiet baby unless he was wet or hungry. The entire citadel was besotted with the young prince. Gwen spun a glorious tale about being capture at the hands of Morgana. She proclaimed that she was rescued by Merlin. Mary and Merlin delivered the young prince. Fat ears slid from her eyes, as she wailed about Arthur's searching for her. Merlin was exalted to hero status. Everyone granted Gwen's wishes. Arthur's council said nothing when Gwen made a few minor changes to laws concerning servants. They were delighted with an heir for Camelot. Gauis yelled at them during one of Llacheu's frequent naps. Leon merely shook his head.

"Are you afraid of his return? "

"Terrified."

"Me too…"

8888

Arthur was weary. He spent the last few weeks search every kingdom except Lot and Odin's. Gwen wasn't foolish enough to take their son to Odin's kingdom. She was a bit fearful of Lot. She wasn't in Alined's kingdom. He didn't understand Alined's relationship with his servant. He didn't bother to go to Nemeth. The last kingdom was Annis. He hoped that she would greet him warmly.

888

Annis skeptically analyzed Arthur's face as he sipped a goblet of cool wine. She grinned when she reflected on the early days of her marriage to Carleon. He wasn't an easy man. Arthur was wise and he had a good heart, but he wasn't an easy man.

"Arthur, your son is beautiful. He's a Pendragon."

Carefully, Arthur placed his goblet of Annis' table. He closed his eyes briefly as he thought of his words.

"Guinevere was here?"

Annis nodded." With her servant, Mary, and your advisor Merlin."

Arthur choked on a piece of chicken. "What?"

Annis decided to ignore Arthur's shock. "Guinevere told me about her suffering at Morgana's hands, and her desire to reach Camelot. She spent a few days here to rest. I sent her with my knights back to Camelot. She's lovely. She needs guidance. We plan to correspond."

"She would enjoy a friendship with you."

Annis nodded. "Arthur, if she ever returns to my kingdom in need of aid from a Pendragon. I will not return her. I still have my champion. I also have a son about your age. He needs a wife."

Arthur grinned. "I will be at her side during her next visit, and perhaps, you should correspond with Princess Mithian; she needs a husband. I've learned much about suffering without my wife."

"It makes you strong, King Arthur."

8888

Merlin rubbed his head as Gwen leaned over the ramparts as Arthur galloped into Camelot. She smiled brightly as she met Arthur's eyes. Waving excitedly at her husband, Gwen's sense of bravado began to seep away.

"Gwen, what do we do now?

"Hide, Merlin. At least, you can avoid him for a few days."

"Yes, but you have to feed the baby."

"Well, the Council will keep him for about 45 minutes. I can feed Llacheu, and change his cloths. Then, he'll fall asleep. I can hide for 2 hours.

"Maybe, I can find an old barrel in our apartment. That will give me a few days.

"Or you can go down and greet him. You're the hero. He can't be mean in public," Gwen offered smugly.

"True. What about you?"

Gwen flushed a bright shade of red. "My punishment will arrive at night. I'm safe during the day. So, I need to hide at night."

Merlin clapped his hands. "Let's get Llacheu. We'll meet Arthur in the Council chamber. Arthur can see his son. Then, we will depart to feed and change the baby. He won't say anything in front of other people. He won't do anything to upset the baby!"

Gwen's mouth dropped open. "That's brilliant, Merlin. We can't ever be alone with Arthur. At night, just hide from him. I'll have to sleep in the room with the baby…. low voices. He can't enter… he might wake Llacheu."

"We did the right thing, Gwen."

"Yes, the right thing is never easy, and will usually cost your head."

888

Arthur was a bit miffed he couldn't believe that Gwen refused to allow him to hold his son.

_I'm filthy, and dirty. I need to remove my chainmail. I need a bath. She runs around the lands with a newborn, and I'm dirty. I'm going to take a bath. Then, I am going to kiss her until that smug look drops from her face. At least, merlin shows a few signs of fear. Guinevere… nothing!_

8888

Arthur briskly scrubbed his arms. "What do you mean the Queen moved her chambers, Henry?'

Henry swallowed loudly. "She needed more space."

Arthur smirked. "Return the Queen's clothing to the adjoining chamber. Place my son's cradle in my chambers. If you see the queen, just bark."

"Bark?" Confusion marred Henry's face.

"Bark like a loud angry, hungry, big dog."

"Bark."

"Louder…. growl."

"Grr," Henry growled loudly.

"Show your teeth. Say the hunt is on."

Arthur placed his hands behind his head, and leaned back to savor his bath. He was finally going to enjoy his hunting of his wife. She wasn't going to win on his playing field.

"Henry, invite Merlin to dine in my chambers with Queen Guinevere and myself tonight."


	14. Chapter 14

Henry like a dutifully knight strolled to Gwen's chamber with an army of servants to implement Arthur's changes. Respectfully, he rapped on Gwen's door.

"Yes," Gwen called sweetly.

"Milady," Henry said respectfully. "I have a message from the king."

Henry waited for a response. He rapped again a bit more forcefully. "Queen Guinevere."

"Oh, enter…"

Gwen's mouth dropped opened when Henry arrived with 20 servants. Mary rushed over to collect a cooing Llacheu. Gwen's eyebrows rose when servants began removing her gowns from wardrobe. They grabbed her boots and slippers. Gwen blinked wildly as the servants departed in droves and more entered her chamber to remove her things. Gwen stalked over to Henry. Her face twisted in fury.

"What is going on?"

Henry smiled sweetly. "His lordship ordered you back to the Queen's chamber." Henry wiped his damp brow. "He ordered the young prince's cradle to his chamber. He wants to see his son immediately. He had a bath."

Gwen's mind was blank. She needed to speak with Merlin. She didn't expect kingly authority. She couldn't overrule Arthur.

"Mary, please take the baby to his father." Gwen narrowed her eyes. "Don't leave him with the king."

Mary nodded. "I understand."

Henry shifted on his feet. "One last thing."

"What?"

Henry's upper lip curled. He bared gleaming white teeth to Gwen. She took a step back. "Grrrr," Henry growled. "He said to tell you that he's hot on your tail, Kitten. You can run, but you can't hide in Camelot. Or you can be a good girl, and just accept your punishment."

Gwen folded her arms across her chest. "You tell the King that I will not accept his amorous advances. I'm healing from the birth of our son. I can't resume wifely duties for at least 6-8 months, if ever. He has an heir… we don't need to do that, ever!"

Henry paled and flinched. "Gwen, look… we were servants together. You have to think about this… he's going-"

"To throw a fit," Gwen interjected. "Let him."

Henry rolled his eyes as he stomped towards the door. "Tell him that this kitten has claws. I can scratch Henry!"

8888

Henry exhaled when Arthur's rich laughter reached his ears. The heir to Camelot rested on his father's white tunic as he made small happy noises. His little arms and legs wriggled on Arthur's hard chest. The baby seemed to detect the difference between Gwen's softness, and Arthur's muscular chest. Henry did notice that his sovereign seemed relax, happy. Henry resisted the urge to order the king to remove his boots from the table.

"Henry, I need wild flowers and candles."

Henry took a step backwards. "Oh, milord, I wanted to forget. The Queen replied that she has claws, and she will use them."

A dark light ignited in Arthur's eyes. "I'm looking forward to it."

8888

"He made Henry growl at me like a big dog."

"Oh, dear," Merlin replied.

Gwen punched Merlin's chest. "Merlin, he wants to have relations tonight."

"Why do that? You have a baby already?" Gwen slapped Merlin's dark head. "Focus…"

"Oh, that's why," Merlin chuckled. '"Gwen's in trouble."

"We're in trouble. He has my baby. He knows that I have to feed our son. He's not playing fair."

Merlin stepped away from Gwen's reach. 'Gwen, you ran away. You faked your kidnapping-"

'Yu faked my kidnapping, Magic Boy.'

"Anyway, you hid your pregnancy."

"You called a dragon, a dragon that should be dead."

"You stole his son."

"I can't steal my own son!"

Merlin sighed. "Maybe, we should concede defeat."

'Never… will he walk all over us".

Gwen paced around Gauis' apartment. "We need a new ally. One of the knights, "Gwen reflected.

"Elyan?"

"Weak… way too loyal to Arthur. Elyan would probably take my carnal punishments for me."

"Yuck."

"Leon. He's not as bad as Elyan. Besides, he likes weapons!"

"The same as above.'

"Percy."

"He likes babies."

"Gwaine."

"Scandalous rogue… he will work," Gwen agreed. "We have to get him on our side."

A soft knock made Merlin and Gwen jump in fear.

"Merlin," Hunith called.

Merlin flushed. "He's not fighting fair. He brought my mother here. He's going to yell at me."

8888

Llacheu grew fussy in Arthur's arms. He rubbed his mouth across Arthur's chest. His body grew stiff as his face started to turn beet red. His little fist waved in anger.

"Mary," Arthur called. 'What's wrong with him?"

Mary shrugged. "You can't help him, Sire. He's hungry."

Gwen's head peeked from the Queen's chamber. "I'm ready or him. Mary, not Arthur, please bring him to me. This is woman's work, Arthur. Don't come in here."

Arthur shook his blonde head. "Oh, Kitten, you're going to come to me."

"In 6 -8 months."

"I can wait."

Mary scooped the baby from Arthur's arms. "You children, "she fussed. "I can't deal with this flirting."

A/N: A. My niece was like why you aren't typing about Arthur and Gwen? She's 7! B. I have a contract for an enovel. It's a cheesy romance, but it's a start. Thanks to all of you. You always help me with plot holes, lazy writing, and staying focused with your lovely reviews and PMs!


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur watched Gwen staring at their sleeping son. His love for her was so deep and powerful. She held his essence in her tiny hands. She didn't understand the amount of power that she had over Arthur.

She couldn't describe the feeling in her heart for Llacheu. It was beyond love. Llacheu gave Gwen peace and serenity.

She touched his son's hand. "You're the center of my life along with that other person. Who I refuse to name," Gwen whispered tenderly. "It can't live without either of you."

Gwen gasped when a strong arm encircled her waist, and pulled her into a hard wall of warm flesh. Arthur rested his chin on Gwen's curly head.

"Why you won't mention my name," Arthur asked softly.

Closing her eyes, Gwen decided to enjoy the feeling of being in Arthur's arms for a moment. "You're mean."

Arthur gripped her tighter. "I'll try kindness. You always said that I have a good heart."

Gwen trembled. "You do… except for me. You hurt me."

"I'm sorry… so sorry. I can't explain the depths of my regret for my actions. I was a fool. "

"You can't fix this with a bunch of trampled flowers."

"I know Guinevere. I know. Look at our son. We have to try for him."

Gwen enjoyed happiness as she gazed upon their sleeping son. "He is perfect." Gwen froze when Arthur purred in her ear. "That's a cat, not dog, Arthur."

"Just teasing…"

Gwen stroked his strong forearms. "Will you be nice to Merlin?"

_Nice to Merlin? He allowed me to wallow in sorrow. He could have said one word to ease my mind. Nothing._

"I have every intention to torment Merlin."

Gwen puckered her lips; her little hands slapped Arthur's forearms. "Then, we are still in disagreement, Sire. Release me."

Arthur kissed her cheek. "I'll release you for now… you will surrender."

Impulsively, Gwen scratched Arthur's hand. "You just can't be nice," she roared softly.

Arthur smirked. "It didn't hurt."

Gwen stomped out of their chamber.

"See you at dinner."

Leaning over, Arthur kissed Llacheu's forehead. "Mama is a bit upset, Little One. "

8888

Hunith placed a steaming bowl of vegetable soup in front of Merlin. Merlin twitched in his chair as he waited for her soft meaningful rebuke. He couldn't look into his mother's kind eyes.

"Merlin, how could you fake Gwen's death? How could you help her runaway? How could you keep Arthur from his son?"

Merlin scooped a bit of soup into his mouth. His mother soup was always so good. Merlin swallowed as he thought of a simple response.

"He's mean. He was mean to Gwen, and he need to lose her to snap out of his revenge filled haze."

Hunith patted his hand. "He's quite angry with you."

"Always is …"

"Apologize."

"Not alone… he wants to do things to Gwen that she will enjoy. None of my punishments are enjoyable."

"Perhaps, you should negotiate a truce."

888

Merlin and Gwen entwined their fingers outside of Arthur's chamber. Merlin was relieved that her fingers shook slightly. Using her other hand, Gwen patted his arm.

"People will hear… he won't do it tonight."

"He needs you to feed the baby."

"He can get a wet nurse."

Merlin shook his head. "He didn't have a mother. He won't harm you. He wants your forgiveness."

"He wants your head, Merlin."

"On a platter. "

Gwen braced her shoulders. "I'm sorry for inviting you into my mess. "

"No, I jumped into your dilemma."


	16. Chapter 16

Another Poll!

I've read a bunch of reviews:

Merlin gets off the hook. Arthur finds another place to release his anger.

Merlin gets off the hook. Arthur finds another place to release his anger. Gwaine helps negotiate a truce between the three.

Or Gwen and Merlin continue to attempt to out think Arthur.


	17. Chapter 17

"Who is this again," Gwen questioned. Merlin stared at the woman's amazing bosom.

Mary didn't know how to explain this delicate situation to Gwen. King Arthur arranged a wet nurse for Llacheu for the night, just tonight. He wanted to spend time with his wife ,uninterrupted for one evening. Mary licked her lips.

"Gwen, this is Louise. She' a wet nurse. She's going to help me look after Llacheu this evening."

Gwen's eyes grew in horror. "Who gave this command?"

"The king."

Merlin shook his head in dismay. "You're walking into a trap."

Pressing her lips together, she stomped to the door connecting her chamber to Arthur's. Flinging the door open, Gwen was surprised to find the room decorated in flickering white candles and bunches of fragrant wildflowers.

"What is this?"

Hidden in the shadows, Arthur silently gazed at his wife as she wandered around their shared chamber. Her hands curled into a ball near her bosom. Arthur waited until Gwen smelled a bunch of flowers to sneak behind her. He hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Do you like your surprise?'

"The flowers or the wet nurse?'"

"I love the flowers. Get rid of the wet nurse… we can take care of the baby. We can bond as a family. Please," Gwen asked softly.

Arthur nuzzled Gwen's neck as he reluctantly released her.

Walking to the door, he opened it quickly. "Mary and Louise, we will tend to baby, if he's hungry."

Smiling Gwen, "See you're learning…"

"I need to bend to your whims."

"It's a start."

8888

Arthur held a strawberry to Gwen's lips as she sat blindfolded on his bed.

"Take a bite."

"What is it?" her hand rose to her blindfold. Arthur pulled her fingers away from a soft white cloth.

"Trust me."

"I could use this cloth for our son. Is it his?"

"Never, it's clean… it's for you."

Gwen took a small bit of the fruit pressed against her mouth. Chewing softly, "It's a strawberry."

Gwen took another bite of her berry as Arthur smiled. "How about this one?"

Sighing, Gwen bit into an apricot. "Apricot."

Arthur fed Gwen a small bite sized piece of cold chicken.

"Chicken. Are you going to spoon me mashed potatoes?"

'"No, I just wanted to do something nice for you. I want to be your servant for the night."

"Feed away, you idiot."

"Hey…"

"You said servant. That's' what you called Merlin so many times…"

"It's not nice…"

"Well..."

8888

Her chocolate eyes roamed over Arthur as he laid on their bed. His white tunic opened at the neck. Soft blonde hair sprinkled along his chest. A smile adorning on his handsome face. Arthur was so sweet the entire night. He laughed, and he was charming and caring.

Llacheu laid next to his mother as he nursed nosily. His hand touched her breast as his eyes fluttered open and closed.

"He's so big, Guinevere.'

"Babies grow fast."

Llachue moves his small face from Gwen's bosom. "He's finished, Arthur. Would you like to burp him?"

Carefully, Arthur lifted Llcahue into his arms.

"Okay, place his head on your shoulder. Don't bounce. Rubbed gently or patted firmly, but softly."

Gwen retied the opening on her nightgown.

She couldn't believe that she wore her night clothes in front of Arthur.

A bit of anger melted way as Arthur burped their son. She swallowed her chuckles as Llacheu burped and milk flowed from his mouth down Arthur's back.

"Guinevere…"

"You're okay…" Shaking her head, Gwen raced around to take care of her babies.

888

Gwen's hands shook slightly as she mopped Arthur's back. She had forgotten how strong his shoulders were. She resisted the urge to kiss his shoulder blades.

"All clean, Arthur."

"Stay with me tonight."

"I can't… after the baby…"

"I know 6-8 months…"

Gwen blinked. "10-12…"

"Just snuggle with me. You can be mad in the morning."

"Okay, as soon as the sun comes up. I'm mad."

A/N: does anyone know how to make a Merlin confession thing?


	18. Chapter 18

Merlin placed a cool tankard of ale in front of a skeptical Gwaine. The rogue knight recognize that Merlin was up to something. He didn't want to involve himself in the secret war between Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen. Arthur should have had more faith in his one true love. Merlin could have put Arthur's mind to ease. Gwen had to protect her child. He saw each side of the painful triangle. Arthur and Merlin did need to make amends to each other. Arthur needed to grovel until Gwen forgave him. Groveling did not come natural to a king.

"Merlin, what do you want?" Gwaine waved a hand in front of the numerous tankards of ale.

Merlin hoped that he wore a hurt expression. "I've missed our friendship."

Gwaine's shook his marvelous head. 'No, you miss Arthur's friendship. You detest that I'm stealing your brother. So, you have stolen Gwen away from Arthur."

Merlin placed his hands on the table. "No."

"Ohh, yes. It started as a game. Perhaps, you did have good intentions. But, you enjoy sticking it to Arthur. Making him angry. And he deserved it. You need to face him like a man. You need to help Gwen forgive her husband. I did enjoy this. It's tiresome after so many months. We have to think of the baby. Gwen secretly looks at her husband. She won't reconcile until he forgives you."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "He doesn't want your head."

"Perhaps, you should make him want his wife more. You could help her see the light. I'll speak to Arthur on your behalf."

"She's mad."

"Arthur's a man. He'll give in."


	19. Chapter 19

Arthur's ground his teeth on a piece of Capon, as Gwen toyed with her food. Merlin refused all eye contact, opting to concentrate on his green beans.

"How's your dinner," Arthur asked politely.

"Delicious," Gwen responded sweetly, sorting her dinner into neat piles.

"Really, Guinevere, you shouldn't play with your dinner. Perhaps, you should try bigger mouthfuls. Llacheu will want his dinner later."

"Sire, your son wants his meals every two hours."

Arthur's arched his eyebrow, the lack of knowing his sons intrinsic details frustrated him. "How am I supposed to know my son's eating habits when you raced off into the lands with Mary and Merlin," Arthur bellowed; he slammed his fork on the table. Merlin thought it wise to keep eating his beans, Gwen on the other hand swung her head at Arthur, meeting his rage face to face. "The last time that I had my son with me every day…. I marveled at him… my heir… the fruit of my loins-"

Merlin giggled under his breath. "Sorry… continue shouting."

Arthur pushed himself of the table, the annoyance reflected in the scraping of his chair. He was weary, and at a loss as he did not know how to win back his wife's affections.

"He wasn't even a month old. You didn't think about his needs. You didn't think about your needs. You were just mad at me. "

Gwen flung her napkin at Arthur. "I thought about our son…"

"When?" Arthur asked softly.

Gwen twisted her hands together. Closing her eyes, "I thought of our son when your demented Uncle did everything in his power to destroy our relationship, not to forget that insane sister of yours lurking in the woods."

"Exactly… my insane sister lurking in the woods. What would she have done to OUR SON?"

"I couldn't return to Camelot with Agravine here."

Thoughts of his uncle, the last night alive chilled Arthur. "I took care of Agravaine. He was gone… you could have returned to me. You chose not. You left me to wallow in the knowledge that you and our child could be lost forever."

Gwen eyes lingered on her husbands pained face. His chest was ragged; an array emotions flashing across his face.

"What happened to Agravaine?"

"I took care of him."

Gwen's turned her attention towards Merlin. "Can you leave us for a moment? Take Henry with you. Henry, stop hiding behind the drapes."

Scurrying like a mouse, Henry raced from Arthur's chambers, questioning if being the king's servant was a plum assignment after all.

"Gwen, do you want me to leave you," Merlin questioned.

Gwen nodded. "He's my husband. He won't hurt me … physically."

Merlin gave Gwen one last look before he took his leave.

Biting her lip, Gwen walked over to Arthur. Cupping his face with her left hand, she placed her hand on his thumping heart." How did Agravaine meet his death?"

Arthur's blue eyes swept away from Gwen's interest stare. "It's too late to care, Guinevere."

Closing her eyes, Gwen whispered. "I love you, Arthur. Even though, I am not allowed to say it…"

"I was wrong to tell you that… I'm sorry."

"Trust me..."

Arthur struggled to contain his emotions; his lips trembled as he thought of his uncle. "I went to his room with Gwaine. I bound his limbs with leather straps, Then, I used a knife to slowly slice his flesh until he told me everything," he hissed trembling. "To this date I have not felt any remorse. I thought he caused your death. I wanted him to suffer and I ensured it."

Gwen gathered Arthur tenderly in her arms, she closed her eyes, her husband's despair and anguish becoming clearer to her by the minute. All that hurt Agravaine and Morgana had created.

"Arthur." Her delicate fingers stroked his hair now damp, as his hands gripped her shoulders.

88888

"Gwaine, he smiled at me," Arthur boasted proudly of his infant son. "He recognizes his papa."

"No, he recognizes his mother because she has milk."

Arthur's mop of blond hair whipped around. "He knows his sire, in both manners. The two of us are going hunting."

"Gwen won't allow it."

Arthur ignored Gwaine, mumbling on. "He's going to go on quests." Having very clear visions on what the future will hold.

"You can't handle as quest without Merlin and me. Speaking of Merlin, can you not forgive him?"

Arthur pursed his lips. "No."

"Stop acting like a girl. Merlin's loyalty to you is without question. He adores Gwen and the baby."

"He helped them leave."

"It wasn't safe."

"He could have told me."

"No, you were listening to your uncle like a wench spinning lies in a musty tavern."

"Don't say that in front of the baby. He's too young for taverns."

Gwaine huffed. "No one is too young for taverns, teach them young."

8888

Merlin raced passed the thick marble columns heading into the direction of the council room. Stopping at the sight of flashing red.

"Knights…"

He couldn't trust anyone that wore red capes, not even Gwaine felt a shred of pity for him, and quickly he hid behind the thick wall carpets. As he was about to leave his hiding spot, he overheard two voices.

"She thinks that she can come back with a questionable child. She should thank her lucky stars that the child has blond hair."

"Numerous servants have blond hair like the king."

Two women crackled loudly as they spewed vicious gossips around the seemingly empty corridor.

Loyalty and love motivated Merlin's actions as she stepped from the drapes.

"What did you say about the Queen and King Arthurs heir?" He half bellowed; half snarled at them, "YOU DARE QUESTIONED THE PARENITY OF THE KING'S SON! YOU DISPAREGE THE VIRTURE OF A PIOUS QUEEN AFTER SHE SUFFERED AT THE HANDS OF MORGANA!"

The woman turned to run away as a fear crept along their spine.

"YOU THINK TO RUN AND HIDE FROM YOUR SHAMEFUL WORDS! NOT TODAY!"

888

Arthur handed a few parchments to Gwaine, while marching towards the council room. Loud shouting caught his attention. Pausing, he listened for a moment

"That sounds like Merlin."

"Indeed."

Arthur was taken back to find Merlin standing over a few cowering noble women.

"HOW DARE YOU UTTER ONE WORD ABOUT THE QUEEN AND LLACHUE?"

Gwaine closed his eyes, holding Arthur back.

"Arthur…"

Arthur's blue eyes turned to a dark stormy blue. "What do we have here? I find my trusted advisor shouting at a few noble women. I hear the words… queen, and a mention of my son's name. Would anyone care to enlighten me?"

Merlin nodded in the direction of the trembling women. "They claimed Llacheu wasn't your son. I heard them. Many servants have blond hair."

The only body language that gave Arthur away was a blink in his eye, having processed Merlin's statement, he curled his lips into a tight smile and stepping past his two companions. Nervously, Merlin swallowed as he remembered that faithful day with Uther in the council room. He had struggled to get through to Arthur rage, and he recognized that same rage rearing its head. "Now, Merlin, we don't treat ladies like this. Step away." Tenderly, Arthur offered a hand to assist them to their feet. Merlin watched in astonishment as Arthur's control hung by a fragile sense of duty.

"Are you okay," Arthur questioned respectfully. "You'll have to forgive Merlin. He just doesn't understand the nobility."

The ladies looked haughtily at Merlin.

Smiling Arthur stated sweetly," Now, I would like you to return to your chambers. Tell your husbands or fathers that your families are banished from Camelot. A few guards will escort you… to make sure that you are truthful. If I find your families in my kingdom, you will forfeit all your titles, monies, and lands. Then, you will learn about servants. Carry on now…."

"Sire," one of the nobles pleaded. "You would believe the words of a servant."

Arthur smiled tightly as his fingers tapped Excalibur's silver hilt.

"If your fathers or husbands have any questions, just send me a parchment. I'll meet them on any battle field. They will die a quick death. If you were men, I would have split your stomachs until your inners showed. "

The ladies stood staring at Arthur fearfully. Arthur waved his hand. "Now get out of my sight."

Merlin decided he was tired of fighting with Arthur. "I'm-"

Arthur's firm hand halted Merlin's apology. "You are a true friend to me, Merlin. You have proved your devotion to my wife and son." Smiling, Arthur offered Merlin his hand in a fragile truce as a relieved Merlin grabbed Arthur's firm hand, and pumped it up and down vigorously. "Gwen is still furious with you, Arthur."

"I can't fix everything in one day."

"I'm still on her side."

"You could help me…"

"I don't think I want too."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I was stuck like Chuck (American slang) on this. Then, I remembered this story is supposed to be Drabbles!

"Woo?"

Gwaine took a few deep, ragged breaths, his chest heaving, while Arthur paced around in the council room. Turning towards Gwaine with a baffled look, "Why ever should I have to woo my wife, my queen, my love?"

Annoyed, Gwaine examined his leather boot, pointing out the obvious to Arthur, "See these marks? That's my ale, had one too many last night and it is all your fault because you never wooed Gwen. You stayed in her house. You snuck around with her while your father was alive, you rescued her and you freed Elyan from Cenred's clutches, and in all of this you never professed your love in a wooing manner."

Gnawing on his bottom lip, Arthur pondered his choices with Guinevere, fighting or reconciling.

"How does one woo their wife?"

"Discover her likes?"

"Lavender things."

"Arthur, I refuse to spend the rest of my life listening to your romance problems, so therefore meet me tomorrow morning in the gardens for lesson one on how to woo your wife back."


	21. Chapter 21

Gwen snuggled Llacheu into her shoulder as she walked across the lower town. Not only had Llacheu grown and become heavy over the last few months; he had also become a greedy little baby. His red bottom lip puckered and quivered when his tummy was empty. He would stretch and wriggle until he reached his mother, and settled down for his meal.

Today, the town increased excitement for people; he was his father's so. He wanted to see the sights; listened to loud noises around him; and reach for anything within his reach. Gwen ended up purchasing everything he knocked over and she could swear her son wore the Arthur look. Gwen referred to the Arthur look when her baby's blue eye grew wide like ponds, and had a faint gleam of arrogance and innocence. At three months old, Llacheu should not be aware of the rights and wrongs of breaking items as Arthur's son. She had never known a baby to grab for things so young.

His attention all of a sudden peaked, his head shot up from her shoulder, he bounced on her chest. Gwen patted his back.

"I heard him too. Whatever is your papa doing?"

Gwen found the object of her son's interest near the tavern. She spotted Arthur and Merlin observing Gwaine. Gwaine slithered like a snake towards a young serving girl, making his signature smile proudly. Gwen rolled her eyes until she realized Arthur watched Gwaine like a hawk.

"He's mad, baby, absolutely mad."

Arthur poked Merlin shoulder, who was busily scribbling away, his slim fingers flying over the parchment.

Gwaine's fingers traced the girl's cheekbones and chin, making her giggle and blush. Smiling, Gwaine turned and winked at Arthur.

"Whatever are they up to?"

A/N: These are supposed to be drabbles… trying to finish Hunted and A request by November. An update for Morgana, Queen of the Druids is almost ready. Sorry for the delay!


	22. Chapter 22

Llacheu's cheerful babble drew Arthur's attention from Gwaine's lesson. Every thought drained from his mind when his eyes lingered over Gwen standing in the afternoon sun with their son cradled in her arms. Strands of curly brown hair cascade down her chest; idyll Llacheu's hands tangled in his mother's hair as Gwen watched Arthur with open interest.

Gwaine's words fell upon death ears as Arthur crossed the busy courtyard to greet his family.

"Brush your fingers across her cheekbones, capture her gaze, and tempt her soul, Arthur," Gwaine called laughingly. A smile dropped from Gwaine's face when Gwen's brown eyes delivered a withering glance.

"Guinevere with my favorite baby."

Llacheu offered his father a gummy smile as his little hands reached for Arthur. A sweet knot of love formed in Gwen's heart as she gave adoringly at Arthur as he kissed their son gently on his forehead.

"He's thriving, Guinevere," Arthur remarked. Wordlessly, Arthur slipped his fingers along Gwen's small arm until their fingers tangled tightly. "Guinevere, I came here to learn to woo you from Gwaine. It was a disaster. I'll do anything for you —"

Looking over Gwen's shoulder, Arthur halted his words as he yanked Gwen into the protective circle of his embrace. Concerned marred his blue eyes when he saw Elyan and Percy galloping frantically towards the Citadel. Gwen shivered slightly as a dark realization dawned over her mind.

"Morgana."

Sorry Trying Novomo writing thing, and I spelt it wrong!


	23. Chapter 23

Arthur paused for a moment before entering their chamber. He didn't know how to inform Gwen that he plan to ride with his knights in the morning to seek Morgana. His breath caught in his chest when he found Gwen and Llacheu sleeping on their bed. Llacheu 's little body snuggled into Gwen's bosom as her hands rested protectively on his small back. The bed dipped when Arthur quietly joined his family. He almost screamed in shock when Gwen's head turned, and she smiled sadly at him.

"Guinevere," Arthur began as his heart thumped in his chest. "I thought you were sleeping. I need-"

Gwen's hand covered Arthur's mouth with a sweet tenderness that reminded him of the early days of their relationship.

"Say nothing, Arthur. I know what words will part from your lips. Stay here with us for a while, and rest in a moment of serenity. Tomorrow , we will face the adversity on the horizon as a family and kingdom."

Arthur cupped her face. "I love you so, never doubt the depths of my love for you."

"In my darkest hours, I 've felt your love for me. The past is behind us. I don't want you to leave with this foolish quarrel between us."

"Tomorrow is a new day."

"A fresh start."

Arthur snuggled close to Gwen, jarring her smaller body. Llacheu shook his fists sleepily before he settled back into his afternoon nap.

"He has your temper, Arthur."

"He has your wisdom to settle down and not make a fuss."


	24. Chapter 24

Gwen's tears dropped into her lunch as she wept over Arthur's departure. Mary rubbed a soothing hand across her shoulders to reassure her young queen.

"Gwen, you must eat your food. Llacheu needs his dinner, and you won't make any milk without a good lunch. You have to be strong, my girl."

Gwen nodded sadly as she spooned a forkful of peas into her mouth. Everything was tasteless in her mouth as she wished for Arthur's return.

8*8

"What if this is a trick Merlin? To lure me away from Camelot to harm Guinevere and our son?" Arthur pounded his forehead with a tightly clenched fist.

"Arthur, you have to focus on finding Morgana to protect Camelot , Gwen and your son."

"Maybe, we should have stayed behind. I can't go away from thwm. I'm not a prince any longer. I'm a king. I need to rethink everything."

"Perhaps, it is time to release your former princely ways, Arthur. Become the king that you were born to be."


	25. Chapter 25

"Merlin, it's been a week, and we haven't seen a glimpse of Morgana," Arthur argued. "It's time to return to Camelot."

"Arthur, then what?"

"We wait for her to reveal herself. Stopping wasting time chasing her. Let her seek us out. Stop playing into her hands."

Elyan's ears perked when a dry twigs broke behind them. Looking over his shoulder, Elyan spotted an archer aiming at Arthur. Rushing his body forward, Elyan lunged in front of Arthur. A scream of pain filled the air as they landed on the hard ground.


	26. Chapter 26

Carefully, Gwen unraveled her hair from Llacheu's damp chubby hand when word arrived that the king and his party approached Camelot. Dropping a kiss on her son's head, Gwen passed the smiling baby to Mary. Gwen closed her eyes in thanks as she raced to meet Arthur on the citadel's steps.

Her joy was dampened when she spotted only five riders among Arthur's party. Tears filled her eyes when she realized Elyan was not upon a horse. She couldn't feel Arthur's warm lips brushing across her forehead.

"He's alive. He's wounded, but he's okay, Guinevere."

A/N: Arthur and Gwen need our help! Please go to Merlin Official on Facebook. Click on the Christmas picture of them…. Like and share. It's our last Arwen Hurrah. Merry Christmas!


	27. Chapter 27

Arthur held a gurgling Llacheu in his arms as he stood before Uther's portrait in the Hall of Memories.

"Father, this is your grandson, Llacheu. I didn't know if you would accept him as your grandson and future ruler of Camelot. I don't care. He's my son, born of love. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that he understands the depths of my love for him."

Arthur scrunched his nose in distaste. "Now I'm going to locate his nurse because he needs to be cleaned."

Arthur turned Llacheu to face him; blue eyes gazed into blue eyes except Llacheu's were sweet and innocent.

"I love you so deeply, but you smell horrible."

Llacheu offered his father a smile as he cooed happily.

"The smile doesn't change your stink."


	28. Chapter 28

Over the next few days, Arthur made a few kingly decisions regarding his wife. He detected a few things in his household that he didn't agree with. Gwen rushed around like a chicken with its head cut off. She spent hours nursing Elyan's injured shoulder. Then, Llacheu screamed his little blonde head off for his meals. Gwen would race into their chamber, and press a screaming Llacheu to her bosom. She would eat a few bites of food, and it was off to prepare meals for other people or nurse Elyan.

It wasn't until Arthur noticed Gwen's extreme skinny frame when her maids helped her into a nightgown. Her eyes shut the moment her head touched her pillow, and she fell into a deep sleep. Arthur deiced to pay more attention to his wife. She was a caretaker by nature. She had such a sweet soul, and wanted to help everyone. Arthur wanted a healthy wife, not an overwhelmed queen

Arthur made small changes nothing that Gwen wouldn't realize without thinking it over. Wearing a huge smile, Arthur informed her that Mary was promoted to a new position within the kingdom. She would coordinate with Cook to ensure that everyone had a full belly. Also, she would plan menus for banquets and their daily meals. Gwen would have the power to reject or accept her choices. Gwen was so very tired that she merely yawned and agreed to Arthur's words.

Arthur held her in his arms in their bed one night when he asked if he could keep the baby during the day. She merely nodded and fell asleep.

Llacheu accompanied his father to his daily Council Meetings. His cooing and laughter interrupted the majority of meetings, but none had the courage to question Arthur's decision. Llacheu did ruin a number of parchments when he knocked over bowls of ink. Arthur grinned when Llacheu didn't show any signs of fear or sadness when he grabbed what he wanted from Arthur's table.

"See, you're my boy," Arthur crooned in his ear. Llacheu started intently as Arthur's chest. Leaning forward, Llacheu rubbed his face across Arthur's tunic. Llacheu released a sharp howl when he didn't latch onto a waiting nipple.

"Princeling, I can't feed you. I don't want to feed you. I've seen you suckling at your mother's bosom. You're much too greedy. You have a tooth in there."

Gwaine smiled proudly. "Qualities that I would like in my own son. He likes breasts." Percy lowered his head to swallow a giggle. Leon shook his head in disgust.

"We all like breasts. Don't we?" Gwaine looked around the room. "Legs?"

8*8

Arthur waited patiently to implement his other changes in his household.

Arthur noticed Llacheu woke few frequent during the night for feedings since his return. His poor boy was constantly hungry and demanding like a mule. Arthur didn't think anything of it until he saw Gwen's small body. He wanted to hire a wet nurse for Llacheu until Gwen gained a bit of weight. Her gown hung on her tiny frame. Arthur dismissed Gwen's night maids one evening.

Gwen seemed a bit surprised that Arthur began to unlace her gown. She thought he wanted to make love. She was a bit nervous when he tugged her nude body in front of a mirror. Gwen shielded her bare breasts from Arthur's gaze.

"Arthur, what are you doing," she asked softly.

"I want you to look at your body."

"Why?'"

"You're much too thin. I can see you bones."

'I've always been thin, Arthur."

"Look at your body. Guinevere."

Arthur's hand traveled across her protruding shoulder bones. His fingers touched her ribs. "I can feel your bones. I can enclose both of your wrists in one hand, Guinevere!"

He stepped away to allow Gwen to stare at her body as she pressed her lips together. Arthur saw Gwen shift her behavior to defensive when she folded her arms across her breasts.

"Darling, one question, and I'll leave this alone."

"Fine," Gwen snapped.

"Did you eat complete meals when I departed Camelot to search for Morgana?"

Gwen shifted on her feet, and lowered her eyes to stare at the floor.

"What do you mean by complete?"

'Did you eat three meals a day? Or did you eat enough to make milk for our son?'

"I was afraid and worried."

"In process of taking care of everyone else, you neglected yourself. I'm back, and I'm here to take care of you."

"Until you leave again."

Arthur nodded; he frowned when Gwen shivered slightly. He walked back to her changing cover and grabbed her nightgown and robe. Walking back, he winked at a visibly upset Gwen.

"Lift your arms."

"I'm not a Llacheu."

"No, I would make you stay at the table until you ate."

Sighing, Gwen lifted her arms. Arthur dropped her gown over her tired body. Carefully, he slipped her arms into her silk robe. Taking her by the hand, Arthur led her back to their bed. He removed her brushed from her hair, and firmly began to brush her curls.

Gwen refused to admit that she was desperately tired from her duties. She longed for nap during the day. She didn't want to fail anyone as queen. Arthur listened to Gwen's deep yawns as her shoulders began to drop.

"Guinevere, I think we should use a wet nurse. Llacheu is six months old. You can't make milk for him without depriving yourself of food. Just until you gain a bit of weight.

"What did you say," Gwen replied sleepily.

"A wet nurse for a bit."

"Yes, Arthur."

Arthur frowned when he discovered his wife drifting into a deep sleep.

"She agreed to my idea."

A/N: Did you still want their wedding night under M?


	29. Chapter 29

Gwen stood blinking at her baby nestled in a strange woman's arms as he nursed loudly at her bosom. Feelings of anger, jealousy, and sadness filled her heart. She couldn't believe her son; he just gurgled and drank greedily from a massive breast. Vaguely, she heard Mary attempting to explain about the current situation. Turning on her heel, Gwen departed Llacheu's nursery to seek the one person to prevent her from killing Arthur.

Hurrying along the bustling corridors of the citadel, Gwen smiled at Noble women and courtiers. She hoped that she appeared happy and content to Camelot's residents. Upon reaching Gaius and Merlin's apartment, Gwen rapped loudly until she heard movement. A smiling Gaius opened the door until he rested his gaze on Gwen's face.

"Merlin," he called. "Gwen is here, and I think something is amiss."

"At least one male in Camelot is thoughtful," Gwen snapped. Stepping into Gaius' familiar home soothed Gwen's anger for a brief moment. Merlin flopped down his stairs to watch Gaius fleeing their home.

"He hired a wet nurse for my son!"

Merlin rubbed his head in dismay," Gwen, you're tired and thin again. Like when we went to your father's grave. Llacheu is a big and demanding baby like his father. Nursing him was too much for you. Besides, Arthur said you agreed to it."

"When," Gwen shrieked in disbelief.

"One night before bed."

"The night when he was so sweet, and I would have agreed to anything."

Sighing, Gwen dropped into a chair near the table; she played with a stray red apple. "What can I say? We're keeping a great lie from him."

"My magic."

"You need to tell him."

"Hey Arthur, I'm a warlock."

"Not like that."

"He'll be angry."

"He loves you."

"I can't make it better like you can with a few kisses and touches."

"We haven't touched in a while. I can't rely on that to make it better for him. You know I told him six months to a year after Llacheu's birth."

"He believed that?"

"It was one of his Arthur moments."

"Well, I'm going to tell him soon."

"After the hunt?"

"We're going hunting?"

"In a few days."

"Gwen, we have to stop lying."

"Merlin, you're a master at deception."

"It's hard to manage all of the lies.

"How many lies?"

"I've lost track… the great dragon, the old man, killing Sophia, and some other stuff."

"So, you are ever at the Tavern?"

"Rarely. Gwaine hasn't noticed that I'm never there!"

"Tell Arthur about your magic. You don't have the right parts to attract Gwaine's attention in the Tavern."


	30. Chapter 30

Merlin and Gwen stood in the doorway of the Royal chamber, peering at Arthur and Llacheu. Arthur bounced his son up and down on his chest.

"He's going to be sick," Gwen muttered worriedly.

"It will get mingled in with our blood. I doubt if anyone notices."

Gwen tugged Merlin towards the table where her husband and son played loudly. Pushing Merlin, Gwen hurried over to drop a kiss on Arthur's forehead and stroke her son's chubby cheek.

"Our son decided to show me his legs. He has mighty fine legs." Llacheu's blue eyes flew to his mother when he noticed her hair was loose. His wriggling fingers extended towards his mother; Gwen wrapped her arms around her squirming child as he babbled joyfully.

"He's heavier."

"He's a Pendragon," Arthur stated boastfully. "He's ready for sword training!"

"Arthur, he's much too young. He can started at 18 or so."

Arthur ignored his wife's comment. He watched her gnawing on her lips; he realized that she was nervous about something.

"Merlin, come here. What's wrong with you?"

Sheepishly, Merlin trudged to face Arthur. Clasping his hands in front of his body Merlin sputtered," Arthur, I've always been loyal to you. It hasn't been easy. You don't always listened to me. I've been keeping something from you. I was going to wait until after the hunt. But, I have magic."

Arthur leaned back in his chair, and grinned at Merlin. "Tell me something that I haven't pieced together over the last five years." Arthur's blue eyes caught Gwen's eyes," By the way, he's six months old. I did catch that little statement when you sprouted it from your lovely lips. It wasn't an Arthur moment. Oh, yes, I know you called them Arthur's moments."

Merlin sent Gwen a sorrowful look," We're going to die."

"Kill you? Oh no, I'm going to enjoy punishing you, both of you." Desire flared in Arthur's blue eyes when he stared at Gwen. "Especially you, Guinevere."


	31. Chapter 31

"Merlin, I'm not going to kill you for a few reasons. You are a loyal and faithful friend to Guinevere and Camelot. You've protected my child from gossip and harm. Basically, you're my best friend. I'm still miffed that you assisted Guinevere in her disappearance. However, she arranged her own exit." Arthur turned his eyes to his wife. "I'll deal with Guinevere later about her secrets and lies. Arthur enjoyed a flush of red that crept across Gwen's face.

Arthur glared as his wife as he stroked her hand; Gwen snatched her hand away like he brunt her flesh.

"I need to go feed Llacheu," Gwen said.

"Oh, he's not hungry. His wet nurse fed him before you arrived. You don't nurse him any longer. You should worry about my needs, Darling."

Merlin scrunched his nose in dismay. "Arthur, please be fair to us."

"Fair?'

"Merlin, you have lied for years. You have conspired with my wife to lie for years."

Gwen huffed," I have not lied for years. Just a few months."

"Llacheu is six months old. You were almost five months with child when you left. Besides, he always had you in schemes… Aredian and the goblin...Lancelot's first knighthood. Did I miss anything?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gwen replied as she rocked her son

"Soon, we won't do any talking, Guinevere."

"You're being crass."

Arthur resisted the urge to yank her into his lap because she held his son like a shield in front of her.

"Darling, you said your punishments were carnal. I'm merely supporting your wishes. I'm a good husband."

"Ha," Gwen shrieked.

"We forgave each other for everything else. I'm going to hunt you down like doe for keeping Merlin's magic from me. Perhaps, sew my seed in your fertile garden."

"We don't need another baby yet!"

"I've been thinking-"

"Did it hurt your head," Gwen muttered.

"Maybe, Morgana wouldn't have gone evil, if we had been closer in age. So, if Llacheu always remembers having a brother or sister. He won't hate them."

"You wonder why we keep things from you. Being with child is not easy and the birth is quite painful."

"Really, it might be easy… if you didn't wear a tight corset, race off into the woods, or give birth to my child in Olaf's lands. Besides, I know Merlin did a magic thing for you when I was ushered out of the house."

"What do you mean?'

"I know your screams. Those were fake screams of pain. You're more of moaner."

"Have you forgotten Merlin is in here?"

"Have you forgotten how to keeps secrets from me? Merlin didn't have any issues shaming me in front of a village!"

"That's forgiven!"

Arthur and Gwen sat glaring at each.

"How did you find out," Merlin interrupted.

Arthur smirked," You are never at the tavern. You were never around when the old wizard appeared in Camelot. Saving Gauis twice, you helped him, right Guinevere?"

"I don't know then."

"When did you find out, Lovely?"

"Recently."

"When you stole my son?"

"Actually, he was part of my body. So, he came with me. I returned your son to Camelot on my own terms. This was forgiven!"

"I'll get to you later."

"After I fought and killed the Great Dragon, where was his body? One night, I sat in my lonely window pining over everything when Gwen was gone... I saw you slip away, Merlin. My ears were attacked by you yelling a strange language. Great winds and twigs attacked me. I ran back to the castle to locate Gwaine or Leon. Then, you came back to the castle, unharmed."

"That doesn't prove anything," Merlin challenged.

"Merlin, you just confessed to being warlock. I realized that Gwen traveled much too quickly to flee me. She flew on the dragons' back. Never very safe when you're with child," Arthur chided.

"We're fine."

What are you going to do with us?

"Merlin, Llacheu is teething. Have fun tonight and every night until his tooth comes in; Mary and the wet nurse will accompany you back to Gaius' apartment."

"What about me," Gwen asked defiantly. "Another night in the dungeon, I haven't been there in a while. Are my curtains still hanging in my favorite cell?"

Arthur traced Gwen's bottom lip. "Nothing, darling, just a quiet dinner. Then, when you are least expecting. I'll hunt down my little doe."

"You're being vulgar!"

"Kiss our son goodbye until the morning", Arthur ordered.

Merlin smiled he could handle a few nights with Llacheu because he was such a sweet happy babe.


	32. Chapter 32

Merlin's time with Llacheu started amazingly calm. Llacheu was a happy bouncing bundle of joy during the day. He noticed an endless supply of droll fell from the infant's mouth during their walk around Camelot's lower town. Llacheu smiled and giggled when the knights tossed him around the courtyard. Llacheu leaned over when Percy held him, and chewed on his arm, his small hand patted Percy's arm. Percy didn't notice the infant chomping on his muscle. Later, Llacheu started rubbing his ears and sticking his fingers into his mouth.

When the sunset, Llacheu's little face turned beet red as huge tears dropped from his eyes; his wails of pain tore at Merlin's heart. He bounced his distressed baby until he fell asleep. Merlin slumped in his chair in relief. A few hours later, the young prince woke for his nighttime feeding. Afterwards, he smiled at Merlin and drifted back to sleep. During the night, Llacheu woke again and howled in pain; Merlin rolled from his bed to removed Llacheu from his cradle. His large hand rubbed the baby's back gently in small circles in an attempt to soothe his nerves. Finally, the baby whimpered softly until he fell back asleep.

Merlin was deeply conflicted about Llacheu's pain. His arms were tired; his tunic was soaking wet from tears and drool. He slipped his finger into Llacheu's rosebud mouth as his eyes glowed amber.

"It will make you feel better. You just have to stay here until your tooth appears. Your father won't understand.

8*8

"I can't believe that you handed our son over to Merlin," Gwen cried.

"We haven't sleep in two days, "Arthur retorted. "We haven't been alone since your return. I just wanted a night of resting peaceful with my wife. Just one night of sleep for us."

"I am tired," Gwen muttered. "My gowns are soaking wet. I miss him."

"I miss him too. I'm tired. Just one night of sleep, nothing more."

"I submit to your request. Can you think about changing the laws about magic?"

"When I'm not sleepy, Guinevere!"


	33. Chapter 33

Arthur's large hand reached for Guinevere's warm body to snuggle for a few more stolen moments. Lifting his head, his blue eyes searched for his wife, finding nothing except an empty chamber. He didn't like the feelings of emptiness and curiosity when he couldn't locate his wife. After a quick breakfast and bath, Arthur hurried to his Council Chamber. His eyes shone with pride as he witnessed Guinevere regally posed on her throne with Lady Catherine, Leon's mother seated at her right side, holding court with a few female members of Camelot's Noble houses. At the beginning of their marriage, Arthur ordered a few Noble families from Camelot because they showed a lack of respect to his wife and queen. Arthur didn't regret ordering those shrews from his kingdom. He didn't feel a moment of remorse for threatening the last few harpies over his son. Now, Guinevere was confident in her abilities to manage her ladies –in-waiting. Shutting the door, Arthur sought out Geoffrey to make a few changes in Camelot.

Arthur arched an eyebrow when he located Merlin and his son wandering around Camelot.

"How's my boy," Arthur inquired.

"His tooth broke through the gum last night," Merlin answered tiredly.

Merlin gently pulled down Llacheu's bottom lip to reveal a tiny white tooth. Llacheu promptly covered his tooth with his little pink tongue.

"Show Papa, your tooth."

Llacheu yawned and covered his eyes as he began to drift to sleep.

"Arthur, we're going to take a nap."

"You're a good friend. By the way," Arthur called," I'm changing your title."

"Royal nurse?"

"Court sorcerer."

Merlin beamed proudly as he saunter back to his apartment with a sleeping Llacheu. "Thank you."

"No, thank you for everything."

"Merlin," Arthur shouted. "Use a spell to make sure that sounds can't leave Guinevere's little house."

Merlin nodded. He just didn't want to know.

8*8

Gwen rocked her baby in her arms as he babbled about something happily.

"So, you kept Merlin awake all night. I bet he used magic on your gums, Sweeting. We won't mention it to Papa. He thinks you should deal with pain. It's nice to have Merlin about Camelot. Papa snored like a pig last night. He was very tired."

Gwen peered in her son's mouth when he smiled. "That's a mighty fine tooth."

"You want a sibling. Papa would like you have a brother or sister soon. We shall see."


	34. Chapter 34

Gwen pressed a kiss to Arthur's cheek before he rode off to hunt a pack of deer spotted in the woods with his friends.

"Don't hunt any does, Darling."

Arthur's laughter floated around the courtyard before he climbed upon his horse. Arthur threw his leg over his mount before he glanced down at his wife. His eyes twinkled with happiness," Does are my favorite thing to hunt. Besides, I only have one in my sight."

"Female deers are defenseless. Try a buck."

"For you."

"Be safe."

"Always."

Sadness entered her heart as Arthur rode off with his knights. Sighing, Gwen climbed the steps of the citadel. She bathed a grump Llacheu as another bottom tooth started to appear in his mouth.

"Prince Grumpy, mother knows Merlin fixed your mouth before he left here with Papa. Did you gobbled down your milk again? It gives you stomach pains."

Llacheu changed his expression until he grinned at his mother, reaching for her with soapy hands.

"I thought so."

Mary took her baby for his last morning nap. Gwen was bored to almost tears. She didn't have anything to occupy her mind. She didn't want to sort herbs and twigs with Gaius. Merlin went with Arthur. And she couldn't gossip with him. The remaining knights were with Arthur. Lady Catherine had a cold. Mary planned to mend something.

"I really need more friends." Gwen thought of having tea with her ladies –in-waiting. She grimaced as she realized that she wasn't bored enough to deal with those ninnies.

"I'll have tea at my house.

8**

Smiling, Gwen dropped her purchases on a chair near her table. She wanted to squealed in delight, freedom and quiet. Husbandless. Babyless. She was about to walk over to her stove when a pair of strong arms enclosed her waist.

"Do you know that I wanted to toss on your table and kiss you senseless when you pledged that I can't be your queen?"

Gwen relaxed in Arthur's arms. "Why didn't you?"

"I was mad and young."

"So, you're old and wise?"

"Well, I wanted to go back to the beginning without this house; we wouldn't be together. We wouldn't have a son, the spitting image of his father. We wouldn't be happy.

"Merlin's schemes."

"Faithful Merlin."

"Court Sorcerer."

"So, what do you think about another son?"

"I thought you were hunting."

"I found my favorite doe."

'I love you, Arthur Pendragon."

"I love you, Guinevere Pendragon. So, I can have a baby, please?"

"We haven't finished teething yet."

"Do it all at once! Why get through teething, and wait a few years to do it again?"

Epilogue 9 months later

Arthur didn't know what quite to say when Mary handed him a pink and beige swaddled bundle. Honestly, he expected another son to join Llacheu. Guinevere was tiny with her second pregnancy unlike her huge belly with his son. He never imagined that she would deliver a daughter, a princess. A perfect princess with her mother's dark hair. His daughter refused to opened her eyes. She laid contently in his arm, sleeping with tiny little fists. Arthur knew her eyes would be like Gwen's eyes, large, brown and doe-like.

"You can see her now," Mary whispered.

Merlin called Llacheu, who attempted to peer into his father's arms. Llacheu missed his mother and cried for hours when he couldn't see her.

"Mama, Merl, Papa, Aryl," he repeated over and over again when he spotted his mother. Gwen called his blending of their names his happy song. Wriggling out of Merlin's arms, he raced over to Gwen's bedside. Arthur handed his newborn daughter to Gwen before he sat down on her bed and placed Llacheu in his lap.

Merlin pulled a chair over, "So, Guinevere, what's her name?"

"The Great Dragon didn't tell you."

"He mention something about two names, one formal and one familiar."

"Fawn," Arthur commanded. "Princess Fawn."

"No," Gwen muttered. "My daughter will not be called Princess Fawn. She needs a real name. I'm much too tired to argue with you."

"Fine," Arthur conceded, "Anna Pendragon, Camelot's princess. Family members and closet friends will call her Fawn.

"Arthur," Gwen warned.

"I went hunting and I found my doe like a mighty stag. I made my own fawn. My personal baby doe. So, now I have two."

Merlin grimaced. "I'm in here!"

Gwen yawned. "If it makes you happy," as she snuggled into her pillows.

"Llacheu, this is your sister, Fawn. Her name is fawn."

Llacheu dropped a bit of drool on his sister when he bent over to kiss her forehead.

"Faa..."

"See, Llacheu likes her name."

"Yes, darling," Gwen murmured before she fell asleep.


End file.
